Mistério & Chocolate
by Mello Evans
Summary: LxMello/ MattNear. Inquérito//Mystery//Lime-Lemon//Assassinato. UA. Vampiros existem?
1. Chapter 1

**Shot-fic**

**Fandom: **Death Note

**Shipers:** 'L'xMello/ MattxNear

**Gênero:** Inquérito//Mystery//Lemon//Assassinato. Não gosta? Não leia!

**UA**

**Título:** Mistério e Chocolate

**Sem beta.**

**Capítulo:** Flerte

**Dedicado a:** Toynako

* * *

**Obs¹:** Os gêneros colocados nessa fic serão distribuídos de acordo com as postagens.

**Obs²: **Essa fic será completada em 3 ou 4 postagens.

**Obs³:** Em todas as atualizações, vai contes no mínimo limes. Então se não gosta ou tem trauma aconselho a não olhar.

* * *

Mihael era um jovem comum, tinha 18 anos. Estava terminando o ensino médio e estava decidindo qual faculdade iria cursar em sua cidade, Londres. Era de família de classe média e não tinha do que reclamar. E como todo jovem de sua idade adorava ficar horas à fio em frente a tela de um computador. Mas não perdia seu tempo em sites pornográficos e afins, como o resto dos garotos de sua idade, preferia olhar uma coisa que amava tanto quanto seu vício por chocolate: Sites vampíricos. Sempre imaginou se tais seres existissem. Pesquisava tudo que podia e adorava colecionar livros e filmes do tema. Nem seu melhor amigo, Mail, conseguia tirá-lo um pouco de casa para 'curtir'.

"—Vamos, Mello, você precisa se divertir." –Matt chamava sentado na cama deste segurando seu game ainda pausado.

"—Para onde?" –Indagou, engolindo um pedaço de barra de chocolate. Estava, sentado na mesa do computador lendo um conto gótico, de costas para o companheiro.

"—Festa, boate, pegar garotas... esse tipo de coisa, sabe?" –Falou levantando-se e indo em direção a este.

"—Não estou interessado." –Disse assim que o outro se aproximou o suficiente para tocá-lo no ombro.

"—Você sempre diz isso. Só dessa vez!" –Pediu. "—Soube de uma festa do gênero que gosta!" –Tocou no ponto fraco do outro.

O loiro minimizou a tela do seu laptop. Girou a cadeira na qual estava sentado e fitou o ruivo.

"—Como?" –Perguntou.

"—Isso mesmo..." –Disse Matt. Via que o amigo começava a ficar curioso. "—É uma boate. Espécie de noite gótica. Vão ter muitos loucos que nem você lá!" –Disse alisando levemente a face do companheiro.

"—Não sou louco!" –Afirmou mirando-o, ainda. "—E você também gosta um pouco de coisas laicas!"

"—Pode ser," –Sorriu. "—Mas psicopatas nunca dizem que são psicopatas."

"—Pessoas normais, da mesma forma, dizem que não são loucos." –O Chocólatra sempre gostava de ser o que acabava com a razão.

"—Certo, certo" –Confirmou. "—Mas... Você vai?"

Mello ficou meio pensativo por alguns minutos. Por fim concordou.

"—Tudo bem. Só dessa vez..."

"—Passo aqui às nove da noite. E não se esqueça de ir a caráter." –Expôs abrindo a porta do quarto do outro e saindo.

Ambos eram amigos desde a infância. Moravam próximos. Estudavam na mesma escola. E tinham idades iguais. Tudo isso os faziam serem inseparáveis, até mesmo quando se metiam em brigas.

Nove da noite. Apartamento dos Keehl.

Mello ouve batidas na porta.

"—Mãe, é o Matt, atende!" –Exclamou, de dentro do quarto, para sua mãe. Esta era uma bela mulher loira e olhos cor esmeralda. Bastante nove para ser sua mãe.

Ela então encaminha-se até à porta abrindo-a.

"—Nossa!" –Interjeita a dama ao ver Jeevas caracterizado para a festa.

O ruivo vestia uma calça jeans muito justa, deixando a mostra o contorno dos músculos de suas pernas; a camisa de manga longa em listras horizontais alternadas entre preto e vermelho apertava seu bíceps de igual forma. Usava uma fita negra amarrada no pescoço. E botas de cano curto por cima da calça.

"—Olá, senhora Keehl." –Disse amável. "—Onde está o Mello?"

"—Meu nome é Ângela" –Falou meio contrariada. "—Mas ele ainda não saiu do quarto." –Observou

"—Vou até lá." –Anunciou

"—Não precisa." –Expôs, o loiro, saindo do recinto. Deixando mãe e amigo perplexos.

"—Mello..." –Mail chamou o nome do amigo arrastadamente. O seu companheiro estava realmente sexy.

O chocólatra usava uma calça e uma camiseta, ambas caladíssimas e negras em couro. Sua bota, da mesma cor, ia até os joelhos. Trajava ainda uma coleira de pontas no pescoço e luvas igualmente pretas. Estava femininamente excitante.

"—Esse apelido é o meu." –Brincou, aproximando-se, vendo a face rubra do outro.

"—Mello." –Chamou seu filho de forma séria.

"—Sim?" –Olhou a com interesse. Sabia o que iria escutar, conhecia muito bem aquela que o pôs no mundo. Emudeceu observando a mulher.

"—Está DI-VI-NO!" –Pronunciou em voz alta.

"—Como posso ter uma mãe tão maluca?" –Pensou o loiro "—Obrigado, mãe..." –Disse sem ânimo, rumando até a porta. "—Vamos Matt" –Chamou.

Mihael ainda pôde ouvir sua mãe gritando da janela do apartamento. "—Aproveitem! E não se esqueçam da camisinha."

"—Sua mãe é hilária" –Ria Matt ao seu lado.

"—Dá 'pra' parar?" –Pedia colérico.

Já na boate.

A música alta invadia os tímpanos de ambos. Viam várias pessoas fanáticas dançando no meio da pista e várias outras conversando nas mesas ou se agarrando na penumbra. O local era espaçoso, tinha dois andares. O térreo era para dança e algumas mesas. A parte de cima, somente para VIPs.

Os dois dançaram a noite quase toda e ainda ficaram com algumas garotas.

"—Vamos subir? Lá é mais calmo." –Propôs o ruivo.

"—Mas lá são só para selecionados, não?!"

"—Até parece que não me conhece..." –Observou Matt. "—Consegui ingressos especiais." –Disse puxando o amigo pelo braço para subir as escadas.

Já no andar de cima.

"—O que vão querer?" –Indagou um bar tender quando os jovens chegaram no balcão.

"—Rum" –Pediu gentilmente o ruivo sentando no banco.

"—Algo que tenha na mistura chocolate." –Solicitou o loiro repetindo o ato do amigo.

"—E aí, a festa está boa?" –Perguntou Matt todo feliz.

"—Tsc, isso aqui está uma merda!" –Praguejou.

O Barman então coloca as bebidas em cima da bancada.

"—Rum e 'capeta' saindo."

"—'Capeta'?" –Repete Mello vendo o homem se afastar.

Matt sorriu.

"—Mello, você é muito inteligente, mas para certos assuntos você é um tolo."

"—'Tolo' é a vovozinha!" –Encarou-o com raiva, levantando-se.

"—Isso aí é uma bebida brasileira. A famosa caipirinha, só que no lugar do suco se coloca chocolate" –Explicou.

"—Em matéria de bebidas e jogos você é o melhor." –Sorriu o chocólatra tomando um gole enquanto virava-se e encostava na comprida mesa observando as pessoas daquele recinto. Seu olhar logo caiu sobre uma figura que mantinha-se distante, nas sombras, em pé perto de uma mesa, levemente escorando na parede.

Era alto, cabelos negros e bagunçados, estava vestido com um paletó de época de cor negra, com uma gravata na mesma coloração e ligeiramente amarrotada. Suas mãos nos bolsos realçavam ainda mais sua postura curva, e as órbitas de seus olhos, tão escuras quanto às trevas, estavam fixas nas suas íris esverdeadas.

Mello corou. Sempre fora alguém sem medos ou timidez. Consecutivamente era ousado e atrevido. Mas por algum motivo aquele olhar o constrangeu.

"—Matt..." –Chamou.

"—Hum?" –Este parecia distante.

"—Quem é aquele 'cara'?" –Perguntou de forma discreta, colocando o copo sobre o balcão.

"—Não sabia que gostava de homens."

"—Maldito... Não é isso..." –Irou-se.

"—Foi só pra descontrair... Calma." –Tentou abrandar o outro. "—Mas respondendo à sua pergunta, ele é o dono dessa boate, soube que raramente ele comparece a uma de suas festas. Ele é bem rico, é dono de quase todos os clubes noturnos de Londres, além de trabalhar em outros ramos desconhecidos."

"—Se ele nunca sai... Por que está aqui?"

"—Não sei, mas quando ele põe o pé para fora de casa dispensa até seguranças. Só vive com aquele garoto." –Finalizou apontando sutilmente para um menino, que estava ao lado do homem, aparentava ter uns 15 a 16 anos, era meticulosamente sério e inexpressivo, tinha cabelos curiosamente brancos e enrolava uma mecha deste com a ponta dos dedos. Observava tudo de forma cautelosa.

'—Bem estranho aquele menino" –Objetou o loiro. "—Mas como é o nome do outro?"

"—Está mesmo interessado." –Brincou Matt.

"—..." Mello limitou-se a olhá-lo com desprezo esperando.

"—Está bem..." –Falou sentindo um olhar raivoso parar sobre si. "—Chamam ele de 'L', seu real nome não sei." –Disse enfim.

O loiro voltou suas vistas para 'L' e o outro, juntamente com Matt. Ambos congelaram. Viam os dois se dirigirem em seus escopos.

Assim que chegou perto de Mello, 'L' prendeu sua 'presa' na bancada com o próprio corpo. O Chocólatra ficou sem saída, pois cada mão do rapaz à sua frente, estava de um lado de seu corpo. O mais velho olhava fixamente para o loiro.

"—Dançaria comigo?" –Perguntou ousadamente.

"—Claro..." –Disse Mello de supetão. Nem sabia ao certo o motivo de ter aceitado.

O homem então o puxa pela mão descendo as escadas. Matt tentou ir atrás, mas foi impedido pelas mãos gélidas, do garoto de alvos cabelos, segurando seu pulso.

"—Se eu fosse você não faria isto" –Sugeriu o menor. "—Além disso, é apenas uma dança." –Completou enrolando os cabelos e soltando o ruivo.

"—Está bem..." –Matt deu-se por vencido, sentando novamente na cadeira. Nem lembrava de quando tinha levantado. O garoto sentou ao seu lado, fitando a multidão que os cercava.

Na pista de dança.

Mello sentia-se estranho dançando com aquele homem tão perto de si. 'L' tinha ordenado que colocassem uma música lenta. Seu intuito era realmente seduzir o jovem, pensava que este era outro alguém. Colava, o máximo possível, seu corpo no do menor. O loiro não estava achando nada daquilo ruim, e esse era o real problema. Sentia sua pele arrepiar toda vez que o outro respirava em sua nuca.

No andar superior.

"—Você parece não estar gostando muito da festa." –Observou Matt tentando puxar assunto.

"—Não gosto de barulho, prefiro o silêncio..." –Disse enrolando uma mecha esbranquiçada sua." –Mas, qual é o seu nome?" –Indagou o observando.

"—Me diga o seu primeiro..." –Respondeu o ruivo.

"—Chame-me de Near!"

"—Então me chame de Matt!"

"—Prazer em conhecê-lo então..." –Falou olhando 'L' e Mello dançarem.

"—Você dança Near?" –Convidou.

"—Não se puder evitar." –Expôs secamente.

Mail emudeceu. Tentava ser gentil e começar um diálogo mas parecia inútil. Achou melhor desistir.

"—Posso saber seu nome?" –Indagou ao 'pé do ouvido' de Mello.

O loiro estremeceu, contudo, conteve-se.

"—Posso saber para que propósito?" –Investigou ignorando uma possível resposta.

"—Pura curiosidade." –Retrucou passando sua mão pelas costas do chocólatra e sorrateiramente adentrando a blusa.

"—Ahnm." –Gemeu agarrando-se ao paletó do maior. Estava completamente enrubescido. "—Mihael." –Quase não conseguia responder.

"—Prazer Mihael!" –Tocou seus lábios propositalmente na orelha do outro. Mas suas insinuações estavam surtindo um efeito contrário. 'L' estava se deixando levar pelo encantamento exótico e extravagante de Mello. Este tinha um cheiro fascinante e um agir muito sedutor para um humano. Afinal 'L' era um vampiro, e em nenhum momento, em sua longa vida ou morte, tinha encontrado alguém tão misteriosamente tóxico como o loiro. Contudo, teve que acordar de seu devaneio, pois uma gritaria foi escutada vinda do alto. Rapidamente afasta-se do loiro e segurando a mão deste encaminha-se para cima.

"—O que ouve, Near?" –Perguntou o rapaz de negros cabelos assim que chega no local.

"—Mestre, creio que seja mais uma vítima." –Falou. Incrivelmente não esboça reações.

"—Já mandei fecharem o local e Matt está isolando o local da vítima com alguns seguranças." –Completou.

"—Matt?" –Investigou 'L'.

"—É o meu amigo!" –Respondeu Keehl.

"—Onde está o corpo?" –Questionou o maior para o garoto alvo.

Near apenas apontou. 'L' então pega seu celular e faz uma ligação.

"—Watari... Traga dois legistas nossos!" –Assim que falou desligou, sem ao menos despedir-se.

Enquanto isso Mihael havia se encaminhado para onde Jeevas estava.

"—Morta?" –Perguntou o loiro.

"—Sim..." –Confirmou. "—Mas é estranho..." –Observou intrigado.

"—O quê?"

"—Ela parece ter perdido todo o sangue." –Disse vendo 'L' se aproximar.

"—Matt, olhe!" –Chamou a atenção deste para dois furos no pescoço da garota que jazia no chão sem vida. ! "—Parece uma mordida..."

"—Parece..." –Disse confuso.

"—Garotos" –Falou 'L' atrás deles. "—Devo pedir que saiam."

"—Estamos indo então..." –Proferiu o loiro.

"—Fiquem com isto!" –Expôs Near, levantando, com sua mão, no ar, um pequeno cartão. Imediatamente o ruivo vai até o pequeno e pega o papel, fazendo questão de passar levemente seus dedos nos do outros.

"—Obrigado." –Falou Near. "—Esse é o nosso número."

"—Qualquer assunto podem nos ligar." –'L' não conseguia deixar de olhar o chocólatra.

"—Mestre, temos que ir. Nossos legistas chegaram!" –Notou o menino de cabelos brancos.

"—Até mais, Mihael." –Despediu-se 'L'.

"—Até... Near." –Cumprimentou, Matt, a este sorrindo.

"—Tchau." –Sorriu levemente corando, o menor.

"—Vamos para casa..." –Disse Mello

"—Mestre." –Near chamou este discreto.

"—Sim?"

"—Está muito interessado naquele loiro, não é?"

"—Estou... Apesar de ser apenas uma criança e principalmente um garoto..."

"—Acha que ele é um 'Negociador da morte'?"

"—Espero que não..." –Suspirou. "—Mas não vamos nos preocupar com isso. Esses clérigos são nosso menor problema" –Advertiu.

No apartamento de Matt.

"—Eu não entendo... depois de todos esses anos seus pais nunca procuraram por você..."

-Disse Mello deitado na cama do ruivo ao lado deste.

Ambos olhavam para o teto semi escuro.

"—Eles não estão nem 'aí'..." –Falou Matt pensativo.

"—Você observou?" –Perguntou o loiro.

"—Em quê?"

"—O menino de cabelos brancos..."

"—O Near?"

"—Acho que é... ele chamou o 'L' de mestre"

"—..."-O vermelho ficou calado.

"—Não é estranho? E Depois aquela morte esquisita, e o assassino deixou algo para trás..."

"—Deixou?"

"—Uma carta" –Falou retirando do bolso uma carta de baralho francês que esboçava 'The Joker'.

"—MELLO." –levantou em um pulo. "—Não era para estar com isso... É prova do maluco que matou a mulher..."

"—Tsc... quem liga?" –Pôde ver a cara de espanto do ruivo na pouca claridade.

"—Quem sabe este é o primeiro de muitas mortes que poderão vir." –Disse apreensivo, sentando na cama.

"—Esse não é o primeiro, e sim o segundo."

"—Quando ocorreu o outro?" –Questionou já calmo.

"—Também em uma boate e 'coincidentemente' também era gótica."

"—Mesma causa de morte?" –Investigou.

"—Sim. Vi na internet. E Também deixou uma carta para trás, um coringa também e atrás tinha a letra 'J'."

"—O nome da casa noturna que fomos chama-se June's Bar."

"—E agora 'ele' vai atacar outra que começa com a letra 'I'."

"—Mas isso é uma pista muito vaga..." –Notou Matt.

"—Tenho uma teoria..."

"—Qual?" – O ruivo adorava as teorias de Mello, quase sempre estavam corretas.

"—Ainda é muito cedo para dizer, tenho que esperar que ele sacrifique pelo menos mais uma" –Expôs friamente.

"—Mas é uma vida..."

"—Que será usada para salvar outras mais."

"—Às vezes você me assusta!"

"—Acho que tenho que devolver isto para 'L'."

"—Falou não ligando para as palavras do 'vermelho'.

"—Eu tenho certeza..." –Levantou-se novamente e pegou o telefone. "—Vou ligar para Near."

"—'Não sabia que gostava de homens'." –Repetiu propositalmente, o loiro, a frase do amigo de horas atrás.

"—Hahaha..." –Fingiu risos.

"—Matt... Não precisamos ter pressa, devolvemos amanha. E além disso ele está ocupado com os legistas." –Explicou

"—É verdade..." –Largou o telefone e deitou-se novamente.

"—Vai dormir aqui?" –Indagou mexendo nos fios loiros do outro.

"—Vou... Estou com preguiça." –Respondeu, virando-se de costas, nem ligando para o que o outro fazia. Matt restringiu-se a sorrir, lembrando da forma acuada em que Mello dançava com o misterioso homem. Nunca imaginou vê-lo assim.

No June's Bar, mais precisamente na sala da gerencia.

"—'L'..." –Chamou um senhor de cabelos brancos. "—Aqui está o relatório da autopsia" –Falou entregando alguns papéis nas mãos de 'L'. Ele folheou, lendo-os. E após alguns minutos ele indagou:

"—Near você leu isto?"

"—Sim, mestre!" –Respondeu em pé perto da saída.

"—Estamos lidando com um sociopata, e pelo que vejo ele não é nem um pouco burro."

"—O que acha que ele está fazendo para nos dar pistas?" –Questionou sentado na cadeira na frente do mais velho, com seu jeito peculiar.

"—Eles usa códigos binários!" –Exclamou.

"—Como sabe disso? Não vi nada que pudesse levar a tal conclusão." –Interjeitou o menor.

"—Na análise dos corpos, ambos tinham mordidas espalhadas por todo o corpo e havia uma simetria entre elas.

"—Código com quantos dígitos?" –Perguntou um interessado Near.

"—Parece que ele não quis pensar muito, ou não pôde fazer mais por causa do tempo. Ele usa apenas seis dígitos e elas são coordenadas de onde ele vai atacar."

"—E onde será?"

"—Não sei ao certo, dessa vez ele não deixou a carta de baralho como antes." –Observou.

"—Não deixou ou alguém pegou." –Insinuou algo o garoto.

"—O que quer dizer com isso?"

"—Aquele garoto. O Mihael. O vi pegando algo que estava em cima do corpo da garota enquanto Matt nos via se aproximando."

"—Mas com que intuito ele pegaria uma prova?" –Pensou altamente 'L' colocando seu polegar na boca.

"—Mestre..." –Falou em tom compreensivo. "—Talvez ele realmente não seja confiável."

"—Está insinuando que ele e o seu amigo são 'procuradores da morte'?"

"—N-não" –Gaguejou. "—Não creio que Matt seja."

"—Está interessado no humano?" –Investigou perspicaz o homem de negros cabelos.

"—Só objeto de estudo!" –Expôs desajeitado.

"—Certo... Mas com que propósito eles viriam aqui?"

"—Mestre, as fitas de segurança tanto nesta casa noturna quanto na outra, parecem que é você o assassino... E a causa _mortis_ é falta de sangue e existem várias marcas de perfurações dentais pelo corpo das duas jovens. Sabe muito bem que eles fazem de tudo para culpar a nós, vampiros, por tudo e assim nos executar como animais."

"—Não precisa me dizer o que já sei, Nate!" –Elevou o tom da voz. "—Mas por hora, vamos dormir. Já passa das cinco da manhã." –Observou com os termos mais brandos.

"—Acho que vou ver o nascer do sol." 'L' ficou mudo por alguns segundos examinando a cara que seu pupilo esboçava. 'Ele deve estar. Sim... Ele está!' Pendsou.

"—Como quiser... Watari, você também pode se retirar."

"—Afirmativo..." –Disse saindo por uma porta alternativa.

"—Near." –Chamou 'L'.

"—Sim, mestre?"

"—Só não esqueça que você é mais sensível ao sol do que os outros vampiros." –Falou retirando-se. Near ficou parado por alguns minutos, enrolando um meado alvo de seus cabelos, olhava fixamente para o nada. Lembrava da festa do dia anterior, e seus pensamentos sempre recaiam sobre uma figura ruiva e seu sorriso. 'Devia ter sido mais amistoso!' Refletiu. Levantando-se indo em direção a uma janela de vidro perto da mesa de seu adorado mestre. Contemplando o nascer do sol e, os pequenos raios rubros que surgiam. 'Vermelho...' Pensava.

Oito da manhã. Quarto do Jeevas.

"—Vamos Matt, acorde..." –Falava Mello zangado.

"—Me deixa..." –Pedia, virando-se para o lado oposto onde o seu amigo estava sentado. "—Mais tarde!" –Suplicou dengoso.

"—Já faz 45 minutos que você diz 'Mais tarde!'." –Disse raivoso. "—Não vai à escola?" Mail levanta afobado.

"—VOU!" –Ergueu-se. "—Não posso faltar mais ou serei o mais novo repetente do ano que bem." –Concluiu.

"—Seu maluco..." –Disse o loiro. "—Vou para casa, vai comigo?" –Questionou a um desesperado Matt cujo estava atrás de sua farda colegial.

"—Está procurando isto?" –Falou segurando um uniforme negro.

"—É..." –Quase se jogou em cima do chocólatra.

"—Vou para casa tomar banho" –Expôs o germânico. "—Faça o mesmo." –Sugeriu. "—E pode tomar café-da-manhã lá em casa."

"—Valeu Mello!" –Agradeceu vasculhando em seu guarda-roupa uma peça íntima limpa.

Oito e quarenta da manhã. Residência dos Keehl.

"—E então, como foi?" –Investigou toda sorridente a senhora Ângela ao seu filho que estava merendando.

"—Como sempre são essas festas..." –Falou com a voz fraca lembrando do misterioso homem.

"—Mas foi bom?" –Disse colocando achocolatado na mesa e sentando.

"—Foi..." –Fingiu desinteresse apanhando o líquido marrom e bebendo.

"—Você devia se divertir mais..." –Estimulou. "—Fazer igual a mim!"

"—Todo dia é um diferente..." –Comentou.

"—Mas estou muito bem assim, gosto de ser mãe solteira."

"—Ainda bem... Não quero ninguém mandando em mim." –Exclamou. "—É o Matt!!!" –Afirmou levantando e abrindo a porta, após ouvir a campainha.

"—BOM DIA..." –Quase gritou, todo feliz. Entrou e foi logo sentando.

"—Olá..." –Disse a mulher pondo comida para o ruivo.

"—Rápido Matt, estamos praticamente atrasados." –Exprimiu indo até seu quarto. Assim que entrou neste trancou a porta. Pegou alguns papéis com códigos binários, fotos de duas meninas mortas completamente despidas e cheias de perfurações por todos os seus corpos, ou seja, as vítimas do mais novo maníaco de Londres. E também uma carta de naipe de paus na qual tinha atrás gravado uma letra 'I'. Colocou tudo na mochila juntamente com seu laptop. E saiu. Matt já estava encostado de pé perto da porta.

"—Demorou" –Reclamou o ruivo.

"—Estava olhando algumas questões para o vestibular." –Mentiu. "—Vamos demorar hoje." –Avisou saindo com o companheiro.

Os dois que tiveram que correr um pouco para chegar a tempo para primeira aula. O resto da manhã passou tediante como normalmente era.

"—Matt, eu vou entregar indício da cena do crime hoje para o 'L'. –Avisou o loiro para o amigo no intervalo do almoço.

"—Eu vou com você."

"—Matt." –Falou sério. "—Você está gostando daquele Near, não é?"

O vermelho ficou mudo, olhando para um ponto qualquer na mesa.

"—Vou continuar sendo seu amigo."

"—Você também... não pode me censurar."

"—Eu não estou censurando ninguém..." –Evidenciou. "—E quanto à 'L', você está enganado. Estou muito bem, gostando de mulher, não sou..." –Hesitou "—Não sou gay!"

"—Não é essa a questão." –Disse o ruivo; agora encarava o amigo.

"—E qual é?"

"—Mesmo a pessoa sendo fria, inexpressiva ou um menino, você não escolhe de quem gosta. E para você só serve se for ela... ou ele" –Explicou novamente olhando para baixo.

Mello riu sem dentes, tinha em seu rosto um olhar compreensivo.

"—Você acabou de descrever aquele garoto."

"—É... eu sei." –Confirmou. "—Mas você não devia querer se enganar." –Remexia na comida quase intocada à sua frente."

"—Talvez você tenha razão." –Sorriu novamente retirando de sua mochila uma barra de chocolate, removendo o papel e mordendo generosamente. Afinal já tinha terminado sua refeição.

"—Vai acabar com diabetes." –Brincou.

"—Não se preocupe, não vou." –Expôs calmamente.

"—Por quê?"

"—Mistério..."

"—Depois eu que sou maluco." –Pensou alto, começando a comer.

Na estação de metrô.

Ambos estavam sentados em um banco esperando que o trem chegasse e os levasse até o bairro que o bar funcionava.

"—Matt preciso lhe contar algo."

"—O quê?"

"—Eu estou investigando por conta própria aqueles assassinatos."

Mail arregalou os olhos.

"—Agora você pirou de vez."

"—Veja." –Mostrou algumas anotações suas.

**1º ASSASSINATO: 010010.010010**

**1000,1010,0110**

**(B.B 156)**

**2º ASSASSINATO: 010010.010010**

**1000.1100.1000.1100**

**(B.B. 1313)**

"—O que significa B.B em ambos os assassinatos?" –Indagou o 'vermelho'

"—No primeiro caso, é a Rua Beyond Beware, e no segundo, a rua Brussels Bay.

"—Endereço através de matemática?"

"—Sim." –Afirmou o loiro. "—Eu tenho para mim, que serão apenas quatro vítimas.

"—Por quê?" –Investigou o ruivo.

"—Cada vez ele deixa uma carta com um naipe diferente."

"—Primeiro foi espadas e depois paus... só faltam os naipes vermelhos." –Completou o raciocínio do loiro.

"—Certo!" –Exclamou Mello "—Assim podemos pega-lo. Saber qual será o próximo passo dele."

"—Isso é perigoso, não acha?"

"—Quem liga?" –Perguntou meio zangado. "—Você?"

"—Eu mesmo não... aí é que está o melhor." –Sorriu como de costume.

"—Vamos indo... chegou o trem." –Falou o chocólatra

"—Não é melhor ligar?" –Levantou indo atrás do outro.

"—Não!" –Mihael foi categórico ao responder.

"—Está bem." –Disse, seguindo o amigo.

No clube noturno, um pouco mais de duas horas da tarde.

"—Eu quero falar com 'L'" –Disse Keehl à recepcionista.

"—Impossível"

"—Por que é impossível?" –Perguntou colérico.

"—Ele está em reunião."

"—Eu disse que era melhor termos ligado para o número dele." –Avisou Matt

"—Posso dar o recado... diga seu nome, por favor." –Pediu a atendente.

"—Mande ele sair da reunião, o assunto é importante." –Esbravejou imperioso.

"—Mello, vamos." –Chamou o ruivo.

"—Mello?" –Indagou a moça. "—Mihael Keehl?"

"—Sim, por quê?"

"—Talvez eu possa chamá-lo..." –Disse, tirando o telefone do gancho.

'L' tinha investigado todo o passado do loiro, queria saber se ele era (ou não) um caçador de sua espécie ou um aliado destes. Vendo que Mello não era, para seu alivio, ordenou que se este o procurasse, podiam permitir sua entrada a qualquer hora que fosse.

"—Senhor 'L'." –Falou a mulher.

"—Sim?" –Questionou sonolento.

"—Sei que o senhor não gosta de que o perturbem nesse momento, mas o senhor Mihael Keehl e seu amigo, Mail Jeevas, gostariam de vê-lo."

Matt ficou espantado: como ela sabia seus nomes?

"—Pode mandá-los subir." –Disse o rapaz de negros cabelos.

"—Sim senhor!" –Respondeu a recepcionista, desfazendo a ligação. "—Podem subir." –Comunicou.

"—Obrigado." –Disse o ruivo apressando os passos para alcançar o amigo.

'L',assim que desligou o telefone, levantou rumando para onde Near dormia.

"—Near." –Chamou do lado de fora.

"—Sim mestre?" –Respondeu dengoso esfregando os olhos.

"—Preciso de você."

O garoto logo abriu a porta.

"—Algum problema?"

"—Preciso que não deixe o senhor Mail Jeevas chegar perto da minha sala. Os dois estão aí e quero uma conversa particular com Mello."

"—Claro." –Near sorriu sem dentes. "—Mas o senhor comeu?"

"—Não..."

"—O mestre sabe como fica quando acorda, não é?"

"—Vou me controlar." –Falou retirando-se.

"—Ahhh... Não vai não...." –Refletiu Nate. O garoto logo saiu do quarto indo para a boate que era interligada na casa em que eles atualmente estavam.

Logo encontrou os dois meninos subindo as escadas.

"—Olá." –Disse Nate tentando esboçar um sorriso, que saiu tímido quando seus olhos encontraram os do ruivo.

"—Oi Near." –Sorriu Matt.

"—Oi." –Falou Mello subindo as escadas passando pelo pequeno jovem. Mail tentou seguir mas seu braço foi novamente segurado por Near.

"—O que é isso? Um 'dejavu'?" –Questionou, meio irritado, Matt.

"—Não... mas, é que, meu mestre quer falar em particular com ele." –Expôs acriançado. O ruivo estava um pouco ressentido pela forma na qual Near o tinha tratado na ultima vez, mas ao vê-lo com aquela carinha, não resistiu, pôs de imediato um sorriso no rosto.

"—Acho que tem razão."

"—Venha..." –Disse o garoto de alvos cabelos puxando o 'vermelho' pelo braço.

Jeevas apenas se deixou levar sem ao menos questionar o local que iria.

Mello bate na porta onde estava escrito em uma placa pregada nesta: Gerencia.

"—Entre." –Falou uma voz vinda de dentro. O loiro adentrou no recinto fechando a porta.

"—Que assunto tão importante é este que tem que ser tratado pessoalmente?" –'L' que estava sentado em sua cadeira, levanta-se com as mãos nos bolsos indo em direção ao menor.

"—Tenho algo para lhe entregar, mas antes quero saber." –O outro apenas esperou, estava se contendo ao máximo para não ir até o loiro e mordê-lo. "—Andou investigando a minha vida e de Matt?"

"—Sim." –Respondeu de forma dificultosa. O Sangue de Mello devia realmente ser bom, tanto quanto seu cheiro. 'L' podia ouvir a pulsação, do menino a sua frente, que a cada segundo aumentava mais o ritmo. A fragrância que este exalava era tentadora e ainda se misturava com um aroma de chocolate... Era realmente instigante. Sem contar na forma intrépida na qual ele se vestia. Era mais digno de ser chamado de vampiro que outros que realmente eram. Mistério, sensualidade eram palavras que caracterizavam bem Mello além de outros adjetivos.

"—Responda..." –Falou o chocólatra meio enfurecido, despertando o outro de seu devaneio.

"—O quê?" –Realmente não tinha escutado nada. Sua mente e seus sentidos vagavam em Mello, só que de uma forma diferente.

"—Por qual motivo nos investigou?"

"—Precisava saber se vocês eram ou não de uma sociedade secreta."

"—E então?"

"—Vocês não são, felizmente." –Sorriu 'L'.

"—Não tinha o direito."

"—Assim como você também não tinha o direito de roubar uma evidencia de cena do crime." O menor baixou as vistas.

"—Desculpe, mas eu tinha um propósito com ela."

"—Posso saber qual?" –O maior aproximou-se mais, ficando a menos de um metro de distância.

"—E-eu..." –O loiro não sabia o que responder, cada vez que aquele ser chegava mais perto de si seus pensamentos fugiam, sua mente ficava turva. E aquele olhar penetrante o deixava completamente constrangido, sentia-se despido por inteiro.

"—Sim?" –Colou seu corpo no do menor.

"—Eu tenho algumas teorias e ao meu ver estão corretas." –Mello afastou-se para poder pensar.

"—Então me diga." –Dirigiu-se a um sofá negro que tinha em sua sala, sentando de forma peculiarmente estranha. Agora é que Mello havia percebido, 'L' não parecia alguém de muitas posses com aquela roupa que trajava. Este estava apenas com uma calça jeans e uma blusa negra de mangas longas. Estava descalço e os cabelos bagunçados.

O loiro nem ligou muito, também tinha suas manias estranhas. Keehl contou tudo que sabia sobre os códigos e suas suposições.

"—Interessante." –Objetou o mais velho depois de tudo ser dito. "—Eu não havia percebido que eram quatro vítimas... seu raciocínio está perfeito. Melhor até que o de Near."

"—Obrigado." –Agradeceu sentando ao lado de 'L'. O maior não conseguia mais se segurar, estava realmente necessitando de alimento e ter o loiro tão próximo a si foi a gota 'água.

"—Mello..." –Falou rouco fazendo o mesmo deitar no sofá, ficando sobre este, colocando sua perna direita entre as do chocólatra.

"—S-sim?" –Gaguejou o menor.

"—Eu preciso de você." –Disse friccionado sua perna de encontro à sensível região do garoto.

"—Uhnm..." –Gemeu o loiro. "—Pare!" –Suplicou no mesmo tom.

"—Me dê um motivo..." –Mordeu sensualmente a orelha daquela 'indefesa' criatura sob seu corpo.

"—Você é... uhnm... hom-" –Foi interrompido.

"—Seu." –Continuava a morder Mihael, ora era a orelha, ora era o pescoço e não parava de mover sua pena um instante sequer.

"—Seu... sou seu." –Repetiu.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**Na próxima postagem:**

Vamos saber a continuação dessa lime e descobrir onde Near levou Matt. Teremos a entrada de um novo personagem . E talvez dessa vez tenha lemon. Talvez... senão, teremos mais limes para entretê-los.

E a lemon principal " 'L' x Mello" será o grand finale.

**N/A:**

Yoooo! Mais uma fic novamente e de novo uma estória alternativa (UA)... devo dizer, adorei esse negócio... Bom, na realidade tá tudo sendo bem novo... afinal nunca fiz o casal 'L' x Mello, espero que tenha ficado plausível. E sem contar que tem outro casal Matt x Near xD E ninguém pode reclamar por falta de plot.

Nunca fiz com 4 personagens principais, mas o que mais gostei mesmo foi desse negócio de vampiro, nunca tinha feito... O.O quem me deu a idéia foi o Matt de forma inconsciente quando veio aqui em casa. Espero que gostem e continuem olhando se está atualizada... Ahhh! Mais uma coisa quanto aos códigos não são aleatórios não. Eu realmente converti os nomes e números para códigos binários. E os nomes das ruas de Londres são fictícios para dar certo o meu raciocínio.

Espero que não tenham ficado com raiva que eu cortei a lime no meio.

E eu quero _reviews._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sem beta**

**Capítulo**: Apetite

* * *

**No capítulo anterior:** _Mello tinha ido entregar a carta de baralho à L, porém agora se encontrava em uma cena inusitada com este, que desejava, ansiava, por sentir o gosto de seu sangue._

* * *

"—Uhnm..." - Gemeu o loiro. "—Pare" - Suplicou no mesmo tom.

"—Me dê um motivo..." - Mordeu sensualmente a orelha daquela 'indefesa' criatura sob seu corpo.

"—Você é... ahnm... hom-" - Foi interrompido.

"—Seu." - Continuava a morder Mihael, ora era a orelha, ora era o pescoço e não parava de mover sua perna um instante sequer.

"—Seu... sou seu." - Repetiu.

"—'L'." - Choramingava arrastadamente. Mello não conseguia reagir, na realidade não queria. Abraçou o corpo do maior acompanhando o ritmo, estreitando cada vez mais o espaço entre seus corpos.

O maior não estava mais resistindo então pára de repente.

"—O-o que foi." - O chocólatra indagou ofegante. Seus olhos estavam estreitos, parecia que este fazia um grande esforço para mantê-los abertos, mas 'L' pôde observar as pupilas do loiro dilatadas de desejo. E ouvir a pulsação ligeira deste.

"—Mello..." - Não sabia como dizer que necessitava sentir o gosto de seu sangue.

O menor apenas esperou ainda o abraçando.

"—Eu prometo... só vai doer um pouco." - Disse abaixando-se e beijando calmamente o pescoço do amante.

Keehl ficou raciocinando o que ele queria dizer com 'vai doer um pouco'. Não conseguir reprimir pensamentos impuros. "—Mas está de dia, e no seu escritório..." - Falava entre gemidos.

O mais velho, notando isso, fixa suas órbitas escuras naquelas esverdeadas. "—Eu estou com fome." - Expôs em tom dengoso.

Mihael pôde observar as presas do outro alongando um pouco. Ficou inerte. Agora sabia o que L ansiava. '—Vampiro?' - Pensou.

"—Sou." - Respondeu. Não que pudesse ler pensamentos, mas decodificou muito bem aquele olhar interrogativo.

O chocólatra adorava aquele submundo que imaginava existir apenas em livros e filmes. Apenas cerrou os olhos virando o rosto para o lado, deixando seu pescoço amostra.

O rapaz de negros cabelos apenas sorriu safadamente retirando alguns fios claros do local. Tocou levemente seus lábios frios naquela pele quente e embriagadora. Mordeu de leve fazendo seus dentes pedirem passagem de forma sutil na jugular do chocólatra.

"—Ahnm..." – Gemeu Mello sentindo um leve incomodo bem como seu plasma avermelhado escapar por aqueles pequenos dois furos, entretanto foi a melhor sensação que o loiro já sentira em toda sua vida. O incômodo era mínimo em vista do prazer de sentir aquelas presas dentro de sua carne. A idéia de saborear seu amante ir fundo dentro de si lhe excitava ainda mais.

L, por sua vez, assim que sentiu aquele líquido vermelho em sua língua quase chega a seu ápice. Não imaginava que existia um sangue tão delicioso, era tão doce quanto às comidas cheias de açúcar que gostava de provar. Era quente, reconfortante, ameno e intenso. Contudo teve que parar apesar de realmente estar bom, e as mãos de Mello o puxar para mais contato. Senão acabaria matando o loiro por falta de sangue. Pôde ouvir um gemido de reclamação, entretanto foi mais forte. 'L' levantou olhando-o, não sabia o que dizer. Porém, ao ver estampado naquela face a pura lascívia e satisfação, teve que roubar aqueles lábios em um beijo. Beijo calmo e demorado, mas cheio de desejo.

"—Senhor L." – Chamou alto uma voz feminina do lado de fora da sala.

"—A recepcionista." – Disse Mello ofegante, reconhecendo a voz.

"—Sim?" – Respondeu o mais velho sem sair de cima do outro.

"—O senhor tem visita."

"—Já disse que não queria ninguém me perturbando durante o dia?" – Elevou as palavras.

"—Mas é um representante dos clérigos." – Respondeu a moça.

L virou suas vistas para baixo. "—Mello, voltaria mais tarde? Preciso falar com você." – Pediu.

"—S-sim." – Afirmou meio tímido. "—À noite, agora vou procurar Matt."

"—Certo." – Sorriu dando um selinho no menor de forma amorosa e levantando-se.

Mihael fez o mesmo. Ajeitou-se e um pouco e rumou até a porta. Assim que abriu esta, teve um calafrio. Cruzou com um homem alto, as pupilas deste eram misteriosamente esbranquiçadas, o cabelo meio azulado em algumas partes e negras em outras estava todo espetado para cima, trajava vestes totalmente negras e segurava um terço amarelado na mão direita.O estranho homem entrou fechando a passagem.

Keehl dirigiu-se à mulher. "—Hei, você viu aquele menino ruivo que andava comigo?"

"—Sim." - Falou virando-se. "—Ele está na casa aqui ao lado com o senhor Near."

"—Como chego lá?"

"—É por aqui." – Expôs fazendo menção que o loiro a seguisse.

Minutos antes.

Near puxava Matt pela mão, levava esta para seu quarto.

"—Onde estamos indo?" – Indagou o ruivo ao ver que não estavam mais na boate.

"—Para um lugar mais tranqüilo."

"—E como o Mello vai saber onde estou?"

"—Ele vai demorar... e a Ania dirá a ele..."

"—Certo..."

Nate abre a porta de um dos cômodos revelando seu quarto.

Mail entrou. "—Você dorme aqui?" – Questionou extasiado com o tamanho do lugar.

"—Por enquanto." – Retrucou enrolando os cabelos.

"—Por enquanto?" – Repetiu admirando um castelo de dados, inacabado, ao lado da cama do menino.

"—Nos mudamos freqüentemente."

"—Por quê?" - Virou-se para o menor que acabava de sentar na cama.

"—Longa história."

"—Isso é seu?" - Indagou o ruivo chegando próximo de alguns jogos e um console recém-lançado.

"—É." - Disse friamente. "—'L' me deu. Falou algo sobre eu me distrair, mas eu não gosto."

"—Poxa, eu adoro!" – Interjeitou o 'vermelho'.

"—Pode levar se quiser." – Falou. Estava maravilhado com o jeito um tanto infantil do outro.

"—Não poderia." - Respondeu acanhado.

"—Mas quando quiser jogar, pode vir."

"—Valeu." - Disse aproximando-se e sentando ao lado do garoto.

Ambos ficaram mudos por alguns minutos, olhando para o chão.

"—Matt." – Quebrou o silêncio.

"—Hum?" – Olhou para aquele que o chamava de forma acriançada.

"—M-me desculpe. Eu fui insociável com você daquela vez." – Estava ficando rubro.

"—Tudo bem." – Sorriu para Near segurando sua mãe. "—Você está tão frio." - Observou.

"—Eu sou assim mesmo." – Riu envergonhado.

Novamente silêncio.

Jeevas nota o pequeno esfregar os olhos. "—Está com sono?" – Investigou meio surpreso, afinal ainda iria anoitecer.

"—Não tenho dormido direito." – De certa forma ele não havia mentido, afinal estava investigando onde o assassino iria hostilizar novamente.

"—Então descansa aqui." – Puxou Near, fazendo o aconchegar-se em seu peito. "—Pode dormir até o Mello chegar."

"—Está bem." - Fechou os olhos. Mas por algum motivo o sono que lhe restava foi embora. Seu coração morto-vivo começou a bater apressado. Fazendo Nate lembrar que este ainda existia.

"—Near..." - Atraiu a atenção deste, fazendo o abrir os olhos e fitá-lo. "—Como você se chama... digo seu real nome?"

"—Nate River, mas não conte a ninguém." – Sorriu.

"—Tudo bem." – Replicou. '—Só queria saber o nome daquele que... ' Não pôde completar sua reflexão.

Near sem avisos o beija.

O ruivo empurra cuidadosamente o menor. "Nate, o que-?" – Calou-se, pois o garoto de cabelos brancos tapa sua boca com uma de suas mãos.

"—Me beija." – Suplicava dengoso. Seu olhar estava levemente vermelho.

O ruivo simplesmente viu seu corpo agir quase que sozinho. Deitou Near na cama o imprensando contra esta. Beijando o de forma estonteante.

'—O que estou fazendo?' – Repetia Mail para si mesmo. Sabia muito bem que não estava agindo por conta própria.

River tinha lançado uma pequena magia que alguns vampiros aprendem para facilitar na subjugação da presa. Para isto só bastava um pequeno contato visual. Não costumava fazer isso, pois sempre tomava sangue sintético ou 'L' dava um pouco Do seu de bom grado. Contudo sentia sua personalidade autopata e calculista ir embora com Mail tão perto.

O 'Vermelho' não entendia o motivo de agir assim. Mas era impossível negar que estava achando tudo aquilo ótimo.

"—MATT..." – Gritou Mello. "Você está aí?"

"—É o Mello." – Expôs sem ar, ainda sobre Near.

"—É melhor você ir." – Falou desfazendo seu pequeno feitiço.

"—Tem razão." – Disse sem graça, erguendo-se.

O menor levantou-se também indo até a porta para abri-la. Entretanto antes de alcançá-la Matt o agarra por trás, virando-o simultaneamente e dando-lhe outro beijo.

O pequeno ficou surpreso. Não estava dominando o 'vermelho' com nada.

O ruivo então pára o beijo. "—Eu não sei o que fez comigo, mas eu adorei." – Disse rouco dando outro selinho e abrindo a porta.

"—Vamos!" – Exclamou o chocólatra, calando-se logo em seguida vendo ambos descabelados e de roupa amarrotada.

"—Vamos." - Repetiu Jeevas saindo do quarto todo sorridente. "—Tchau, Near." - Falou fechando a porta, deixando um espantado Nate para trás.

Quarto do Keehl. Seis da noite.

"—O que foi Mello? Desde que saímos de lá você está estranho." - Disse Matt.

"—Você também" - Retrucou.

Os dois silenciaram.

"—Matt." - Chamou.

"—Que foi?" - Falou tirando seu game da mochila.

"—Acredita em vampiros?"

"—De ontem pra cá estou começando a acreditar." - Comentou o ruivo.

"—O que aconteceu?" - Indagou Mihael curioso.

"—Olha não diga isso para ninguém na escola."

"—Está bem." - Concordou.

"—Quando eu estava no quarto com Near-"

"—Ele te mordeu?" - Questionou de súbito.

"—Não... escuta!" - Pediu. "—Ele me beijou." - Mello arregalou os olhos

"—Eu o afastei, então ele tapou a minha boca e me olhou estranho..." - Falou lembrando

"—Como assim?" - O chocólatra estava realmente curioso.

"—Ficou meio avermelhado e eu fazia tudo o que ele pedia."

"—O que ele pediu?"

Mail hesitou. "—Que o beijasse!"

"—Mas você não queria?"

"—Mello você está muito investigador hoje..." - Reclamou.

"—Você está sendo mais 'cabeça-dura' do que eu" - Observou o loiro.

"—Mas eu também o beijei querendo." - Entregou-se

"—Vampiros existem." - Afirmou Mello de repentino.

"—Como?" - Indagou meio confuso, levantando da cama de Mello indo até este que estava em pé perto da janela. "—Anda cheirando algum pó de cor branca?" - Falou com um sorriso na cara.

"—O 'L' é um vampiro." - Encarou o amigo.

"—Mello, por favor... bateu a cabeça?" - O ruivo tirou o sorriso do rosto ao ver que Keehl não estava para brincadeiras.

"—Olhe." - Mostrou os furos no pescoço.

Jeevas por alguns instantes ficou absorto.

"—Não estou mentindo!" - Sua voz aumentou o som.

"—Nossa, preciso sentar." - Retrocedeu, até a cama, sentando. "Agora você também é?"

Keehl ficou mudo. Não sabia...

"—Ótimo agora você nem sabe o que é..." – Falou o ruivo meio desesperado. "—Cara, o que vai dizer para a sua mãe?"

Mello não pensou em nada disso... Tudo estava tão bom naquele momento que ele apenas se deixou levar. Deixou-se ser guiado pelas emoções, como sempre fazia.

"—Ahhh Matt, na hora eu não pensei... o 'L' tava todo meloso e eu não resisti." - Tentava se justificar.

"—Acho que você ainda é humano..." - Objetou. "—Tirando esses dois furos no seu pescoço, está tudo como antes..."

"—É... hoje eu pergunto..."

"—Você vai lá?"

"—Vamos."

"—Tudo bem."

No quarto de 'L'.

"—Mestre o senhor fez isso?!?!" – Interjeitou Near.

"—Eu realmente estou gostando daquele garoto." - Afirmou.

"—O senhor vai transformá-lo?"

"—Isso quem irá decidir é ele." - Ficou meio pensativo. "—E você? Vai transformar o Mail?"

"—E-eu posso?!"

"—Você é o segundo no comando. Não vejo motivos para não fazer isso, a menos que ele não queira... sei que você fará crias boas." - Disse alisando os alvos cabelos do garoto.

"—Eu estou tão confuso!" - Confessou River.

"—Você devia aprender algumas coisas com Mello, ele expressa as emoções tão intensamente..."

Near sorriu. "—Nunca vi o mestre assim."

"—E nunca vi o meu pupilo assim." - Riu da mesma forma. "—Mas mudando de assunto, Lictor esteve aqui."

Nate assustou-se. "—O que essa gente quer?"

"—Estão exigindo que eu ache o culpado, afinal sou o principal suspeito."

"—E se o senhor não encontrar?"

"—Eles irão me executar."

"—Malditos!" – Vociferou o garoto de alvos cabelos.

'L' ficou um pouco surpreso. Nunca vira em tantos anos, Near praguejar. "—Se por acaso eu não encontrar... por favor, tome conta de tudo."

"—Não, o mestre vai achar o culpado..."

"—Lictor foi taxativo em dizer que a igreja católica está querendo um réu.

**0o0o0o Início FlashBack 0o0o0o**

O homem forte e alto entrou na sala fechando a porta.

"—Lawliet L." – Cumprimentou amável, ao dono do nome cujo pronunciava, em um aperto de mãos.

"—Ora, ora... se não é o cãozinho do Vaticano..."

"—Eu não sou capacho de ninguém." – Irou-se.

"—Certo então." - Confirmou o vampiro. "—Mas diga logo. O que o fez vir até aqui?" –Disse sentando na cadeira com os pés sobre esta e unidos em um ângulo reto e com as mãos apoiadas uma em cima de cada joelho e o bíceps quase sobre suas coxas. Uma forma bem peculiar sua.

"—Não posso mais encobri-lo." – Disse o vampiro Hunter seriamente. "—'Eles' querem um culpado para acalmar os clérigos que ocupam o poder dentro da igreja."

"—Eu não matei ninguém. Não está me encobrindo em nada."

"—Mas tudo depõe contra isso."

"—Você é um 'procurador da morte', não é? Ache você o culpado"

"—Eu queria muito... só para não vê-lo morrer." - Lictor parecia realmente se importar com 'L'.

"—Se eu morrer, isto aqui ficará um caos. Se existe ordem entre o mundo humano e o laico foi por minha causa... é claro que não me quer morto." - Disse calmamente.

"—E quem disse que é por esse motivo?" - O homem forte desenhou um riso na lateral direita de sua boca.

Lawliet ficou sem palavras. Lictor sempre foi amigável com os vampiros, principalmente com ele. Apesar de serem de lados opostos e usar os seres da noite como alimento principal para drenar sua energia. Contudo ele estava diferente. O assunto deveria ser realmente inquietante.

"—Então o que é?" –'L' estava curioso.

"—Quem era aquele garoto?" - Questionou ignorando a pergunta.

"—Isso não é da sua conta." – A face do homem, sentado de uma forma especificamente sua, era interrogativa. "—Mas qual é a curiosidade?"

"—Nada..." – Desconversou o chefe dos 'procuradores da morte'. "—Você tem 15 dias. Se não achar o culpado, eu terei que entregar sua cabeça a 'eles'."

"—Faça como quiser." –'L' estava calmo.

"—Sem ressentimentos. Afinal meu papel é de manter a ordem."

"—Tsc! Ordem? Está certo..." - Zombou. "—Mas me deixe em paz durante esse tempo."

"—Como queira." - Lictor saiu deixando em cima da mesa uma rosa vermelha que antes se encontrava em seu bolso.

**0o0o0o0o0 Fim do FlashBack 0o0o0o0o0**

"—Duas semanas é tão pouco..." - Reclamou o garoto de madeixas alvas. "—O mestre acha que consegue?"

"—Acho que consigo com a ajuda de certo alguém."

"—Mello?"

"—Exato." – Interjeitou o homem de negros cabelos.

De volta ao aposento de Mello.

"—Mello... as boates não tinham câmeras não?" - Indagou Matt.

Keehl que estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada sobre suas mãos e ao lado do amigo cujo estava sentado olhando sua faca, levanta-se.

"—Eu não tinha pensado nisso... e é tão óbvio..." - Refletiu altamente o chocólatra. "—Vou olhar!" – Levantou-se inicializando o laptop.

"—Você não olhou?" - O 'vermelho' se espantou.

Mihael negligenciou alto tão claro... "—Mas como vai entrar nestes arquivos?" - Indagou esquecendo a falha do amigo. "—Você sabe que o 'L' escondeu isso da polícia e está investigando por conta própria. Esses arquivos visuais devem estar muito bem protegidos..." - Completou Jeevas.

"—É por isso que eu e você estamos aqui... desenvolvi um vírus que entra em qualquer programa de segurança agora você faz o resto." – Sorriu de forma sombria, Mello.

"—Eu preciso de certos codec's, isso não vai dar certo..." – Reclamou Mail

"—Faça o que for preciso. Sei que consegue."

"—O que eu não faço por você, hein?" - O ruivo levantou-se preguiçosamente dirigindo-se ao computador portátil do loiro que se encontrava sobre a escrivaninha deste, sentando na cadeira de fronte.

Ambos passaram um bom tempo para fazer o download, contudo foi um sucesso.

Logo começaram a assistir aos dois vídeos. Assim que o assassino aparece, sem nenhuma máscara, os dois paralisam. 'L' é que aparecia nas imagens hipnotizando, mordendo e matando as garotas que foram mortas.

O vídeo termina, entretanto Mihael não conseguia tirar os olhos da pequena tela. Estava inerte. Suas órbitas esverdeadas fixas no monitor estavam longe dali.

'—Por que ele não me contou?' - Questionava-se o germânico

"—Mello você está bem?" - Investigou Matt, meio preocupado, levantando-se da cadeira. Sabia que o companheiro sentia algo diferente com relação ao homem.

"—..." - Nada veio em resposta.

"—Vai ver isso é montagem." - Tentava em vão confortar o amigo.

"—Tsc! Matt..." - Enfim o chocólatra ousou falar. "—Para quê ele esconderia um vídeo montado o incriminando?" - Sentou-se em sua cama.

"—É verdade." - Concordou também sentando ao lado. "—Será que é por isso que ele quer tudo em sigilo?"

"—Mas com que propósito? Ele não está ganhando nada com isso... muito pelo contrario, está perdendo clientela..." – Observou.

"—Ele atua em outros ramos também." – Respondeu Jeevas.

"—Mesmo assim." – Disse Mello.

"—Ahhh. Você não quer é aceitar."

"—Já passou por sua cabeça que o seu namoradinho possa estar envolvido... hein?" - Atiçou o ruivo.

Mail ficou sério. "—Você acha?"

"—Com certeza ele deve ser vampiro e cúmplice..." – Objetou Keehl.

Os dois não pronunciaram nem um vocábulo por longos minutos.

"—Você vai até lá?" – Matt quebra o silêncio.

"—Sim" - Respondeu calmamente. "—Esqueci de entregá-lo a pista do próximo homicídio, e quero perguntar isso a ele. Além do mais ele disse que tinha algo a tratar comigo."

"—Pirou de vez?"– Encarou seu amigo. "—Se você for a próxima vítima?"

"—Eu sei me cuidar." - Falou pegando a toalha de banho que estava jogada ao seu lado.

"—Vá se vestir está tarde, temos uma festa para ir..." – Trancou-se no banheiro.

Matt ficou parado, vendo quão maluco seu amigo era.

'—Aposto que se Mello achar razão de 'L' ter matado as vítimas plausível ele vai ficar do lado dele... ' – Pensava o 'vermelho'. '—Mas será que ele que é a vítima?'

O ruivo deu-se por vencido indo trocar-se em seu apartamento.

Nove da noite. Apartamento de Mail.

Matt ouve batidas na porta. Vai até esta a abrindo. Descobrindo Mello parado vestindo roupas ousadas de couro, como sempre fazia, na cor marrom e segurava alguns papéis.

"—Nossa... se o 'L' estiver querendo te matar, vai desistir na hora." – Observou sorrindo.

"—Hahahaha..." – Fingiu riso entrando no recinto. "—Ainda não está pronto?" - Perguntou ao ver o peito nu do companheiro.

"—Eu estava comendo..." – Explicou-se. "—Além disso, se temos uma grande probabilidade de perder a vida, façamos isto com estilo, não acha?"

"—É... talvez, mas vá logo pôr algo..." – Pediu.

"—Certo, certo." – Concordou, rumando para um dor cômodos de dentro, deixando o loiro sozinho na sala.

De repente o celular do chocólatra toca. Mello olha o display vendo de quem se tratava, então atende

"—Sim 'L'?"

"—Mello você vem?"

"—Claro, já estou indo!" – Respondeu. '—Como ele sabe meu número? –Pensava.

"—Eu estou em outra boate... a Ignus. Sabe onde fica?"

'—A próxima vítima vai morrer em uma casa noturna cujo nome começa com I' –Esse pensamento fez Mello ter um calafrio.

"—Mello? - Ainda está aí?"

"—Claro, sei onde fica..." – Replicou sem graça.

"—Certo, estou esperando!"

"—Tchau..." – Encerrou a ligação.

"—Quem era?" – Indagou o 'vermelho' se aproximando já vestido.

"—'L'. Ligou para avisar que está em outra boate."

"—Qual?" - Questionou meio medroso.

"—Ignus."

"—Mello... você sabe que-"

"—Eu sei." - Interrompeu o outro. O loiro não queria aceitar que o seu amante fizesse parte daqueles assassinatos. Esperava que 'L' tivesse uma explicação ou uma boa desculpa, caso fosse realmente o malfeitor de tudo aquilo...

"—Vamos." - Disse Jeevas com a porta já aberta.

"—Vamos." - Repetiu seguindo-o.

Dez da noite. Casa noturna Ignus.

Mello e Matt se aproximavam da boate e avistavam Near na entrada.

O ruivo ficou pasmo com a forma que este se vestia.

Nate trajava uma calça colada negra com pequenas amarras nas laterais que mostravam a alva pele de suas pernas e um blusão branco de manga longa e botas de cano médio, negras.

"—Esperava por vocês." - Disse assim que os disse aproximaram o suficiente para ouvi-lo.

"—Agora não está mais." - Expôs o loiro irônico.

"—..." – Matt não conseguiu dizer nada.

"—Vamos... sigam-me." - Falou o menor entrando.

O estabelecimento não diferia muito do anterior. Contudo era bem mais espaçoso e a parte de baixo tinha duas entradas: uma que dava acesso a um estilo de música mais agitada e a outra era tipo um bar comstripers.

"—Por que nos esperava na entrada?" - Investigou Mello enquanto subiam para o andar de cima.

"—Nesta boate só entra se for vampiro... Não há necessidade de esconder nada, afinal vocês já sabem... Iriam pedir um 'santo-senha' que com certeza vocês não saberiam dizer." – Disse Near.

"—Onde 'L' está?" – Mihael estava ansioso em vê-lo.

"—Última porta do corredor a esquerda." - Respondeu o garoto de madeixas brancas.

Keehl então se dirigiu até o canto informado batendo na porta.

"—Pode entrar Mihael." - Falou uma voz firme do outro lado, que já era bem conhecida pelo chocólatra.

"—Vamos tomar alguma coisa?" – River dirigiu-se a Matt que se mantinha calado.

"—Sim, mas... tem um lugar mais calmo aqui?" - Enfim Mail lembrou-se que podia falar.

"—Tem." - Sorriu pegando na mão do ruivo entrando na primeira porta à direita no longo corredor.

Assim que entraram no lugar, o 'vermelho' observou uma pequena casa de bebidas com uma música leve tocando. Tinham várias pessoas conversando em suas mesas e todas se vestiam de forma gótica.

"—São todos vampiros!" - Exclamou o menor vendo a face do outro.

"—Mello já deve ter lhe contado, certo?"

"—Sim." - Respondeu Jeevas, ainda segurando a mão do pequeno.

Near parou um garçom que passava. "—Vinho na mesa sete." - Falou para o homem. "—Vamos Matt..." - Puxou novamente este para uma mesa vazia um pouco escondida no ambiente fracamente iluminado.

Assim que chegaram sentaram. No lugar de cadeiras, a mesa tinha um enorme e aconchegante sofá em coloração escura.

O ruivo não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela criatura que a seu ver estava instigantemente torpe.

"—Matt..." - Chamou manhoso este se aproximando de seus lábios.

"—Você está..." – Mail queria elogiar, mas as palavras não saíam.

"—Sexy?" - Completou o outro. Seu olhar estava indecente.

"—Sim..." - Choramingou o ruivo esquecendo-se do quanto aquilo seria perigoso.

Nate aproximou sua boca da orelha do maior lambendo-a obscenamente. "—Isto é pra você." - Sussurrou rouco.

"—Hunm..." - Gemeu sentindo aquele hálito quente e libertino de encontro ao seu ouvido.

O menino de cabelos brancos afastou-se um pouco quando a bebida chegou.

"—Near vem cá." - Trouxe o menor para seu colo assim que o homem saiu. Colou o abdômen deste no seu, beijando levemente o alvo e frio pescoço, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas coxas firmes do garoto. "—Fica mais perto." - Completou, de encontro à pele branca.

Nate colou mais ainda suas pernas nas laterais de Jeevas, enlaçando o pescoço deste com seus braços. "—Assim está melhor?" - Gemeu mais que perguntou.

"—Está ótimo, mas pode melhorar." - Falou dando um delicioso beijo no pequeno. Enroscava sua língua de forma imoral na boca do outro e suas mãos deslizavam repetitivamente nas costas do menor, apertando-o contra sua semi-ereção.

"—Hunm..." - O garoto de madeixas alvas não pôde conter seu gemido ao sentir o ruivo apertar sensualmente uma se suas nádegas.

Os dois pareciam não ligar para muita coisa, enfim não precisavam se preocupar afinal o lugar onde se encontravam era bastante discreto e o sofá grande impedia que os vissem.

Momentos antes na sala de 'L'.

Mello abre a porta vendo o moreno de pé observando a noite por uma janela de vidro.

Lawliet estava sério, tinha sua postura curvada e as mãos nos bolsos, e uma expressão grave.

Mihael fecha a saída indo ao encontro do homem.

Ambos ficam em silêncio por um breve espaço de tempo até que 'L' resolve falar.

"—Mello." - Virou-se para este. Seu olhar era sereno, contudo sua fisionomia era firme. O que quer que ele queira dizer ao loiro era importante.

"—Pode falar." - Disse o chocólatra. Pretendia, assim que chegasse, perguntar sobre as fitas, entretanto 'L' tinha o poder de lhe dominar apenas com aqueles olhos tão penetrantes.

"—Tenho que te mostrar algo." - Falou dirigindo-se ao computador de sua mesa que esboçava um grande 'L' preto no monitor branco como descanso de tela.

"—Por que te chama de 'L'?" - Investigou curioso o germânico.

"—Por que este é meu nome." - Olhou-o de soslaio enquanto abria uma pasta de arquivos com o mouse.

"—Achei que fosse um codinome."

"—Essa é a idéia. É óbvio demais para acharem que é meu nome, não concorda?"

"—É verdade." - Assentiu Keehl.

"—Na realidade." - Aproximou-se do menor. "—Meu primeiro nome é Lawliet." - Sorriu deixando sua expiração tocar a face, já rubra, a sua frente.

"—Pensei que não quisesse que soubessem seu nome."

"—Confio em você." - Falou o moreno.

"—..." - O loiro calou-se lembrando do vídeo que assistira.

"—É por confiar tanto que desejo que assista isso."

"—Disse clicando em um arquivo de vídeo. "—Sente-se." - Fez menção para de Mihael sentasse na cadeira.

Mello fez o que o outro pedia e logo reconheceu que gravação era aquela.

"—Eu já vi isso." - Falou de vistas baixas.

'L' espantou-se. "—Como?"

"—Eu invadi o seu servidor, assim ficaria mais fácil ajudar nas investigações. Afinal você não me mostrou." - O chocólatra tentou explicar-se.

"—E você acha que sou eu?"

"—Era isso que eu gostava de saber." - Encarou-o levantando-se.

"—E se for?" - O maior investigava cada vez mais, adoraria saber até onde o loiro poderia ir.

"—Espero que tenha um bom motivo para fazer isto." - Respondeu calmamente.

"—E se eu tiver? Você me perdoaria?"

"—Para mim os fins sempre irão justificar os meios." - Replicou o loiro.

"—Você é bem diferente. Não dá muito valor a tabus ou regras. Você é exatamente o meu oposto." - Observava Lawliet. "—E é isso que me atrai em você." - Abraçou Keehl por trás levemente, dando um selinho molhado em sua nuca.

"—Hunm... você ainda não disse." - Falava aproximando mais ainda a cabeça do moreno para perto de sua nuca. O loiro já não conseguia mais se dominar, desejava, ansiava sentir aquelas presas perfurarem sua carne e o plasma de sua vida alimentar aquele ser que retirava seu raciocínio. Necessitava sentir 'L' dentro de si. Mesmo assim parecia que não era a vontade do outro, para o seu desalento.

"—Tem razão." - Concordou afastando-se e virando o amante para encará-lo. "—Eu preciso de você nas investigações. O assassino provavelmente vai atacar daqui a uns seis dias. E eu tenho que encontrar o culpado em duas semanas." - Explicou tocando o rosto de Mello com a ponta de seus dedos.

"—Então não é você...?" - Questionou ainda entorpecido.

"—Não, mas querem me incriminar."

"—Quem?" - Falou, se recompondo.

"—'Os procuradores'!"

"—E quem são eles?" - Investigou o menor.

'L' explanou tudo o que sabia sobre os procuradores, a igreja e como laicos e eclesiásticos se relacionavam.

"—Ahh... tenho que te entregar isto!" – Indagou o loiro entregando ao moreno um pedaço de papel.

L abriu lendo:

**Rua Black Blame 35**

**010010, 010010**

**1100 1010**

"—Com toda a certeza será aqui que morrerá alguém por falta de sangue." - Expôs Mihael.

"—Acho que sim." - Confirmou. "—Mas... você vai me ajudar?" - Investigou manhoso já se aproximando do menor.

"—Claro..." - Falou agarrando-se no maior e trazendo o para mais próximo de si. Beija 'L' calmamente, ficaram assim vários minutos até que o próprio Mello encerrou o beijo.

"—Tenho que ir." - Disse assim que largou os lábios frios de Lawliet.

"—Agora?" - Reclamou.

"—Tenho que analisar umas coisas... depois teremos tempo para mais." - O loiro afastou-se para sair. Porém parou no meio do caminho. "—L" - Chamou.

"—Sim?"

"—Como se vira vampiro?"

Lawliet percebeu onde este queria chegar. "—Não se preocupe. Não transformei você em um ser da noite." - Sorriu. "—Só se você quiser." - Finalizou.

"—Certo..." - Disse saindo.

"—A propósito." - Expôs ainda 'L' deixando o chocólatra parado de pé na porta o mirando. "—Mail está na primeira porta do corredor, com certeza, na mesa de número sete." - Informou.

"—Obrigado." - Riu retirando-se.

Mello foi até o local onde fora informado.

Chegando lá vê Matt e Near em intrépidos "amassos" no sofá.

"—Com licença... mas Matt está na hora de ir!" - Falou o loiro assustando o belo casalzinho.

"—Já?" - Choramingou o ruivo.

Near saiu sorrateiro de cima do namorado e sussurrou a este. "—Depois continuamos."

"—Está bem." - Sorriu em consentimento. Deu um selinho na testa do garoto de alvos cabelos e levantou-se.

"—Vamos Mello."

"—Até mais Near." - Despediu-se o chocólatra.

"—Até" - Respondeu Nate ainda ofegante e rubro.

Uma da manhã. Quarto de Mello.

Os dois inseparáveis amigos estavam sentados na cama do 'vermelho' conversando.

"—Matt fica com isto..." - Requereu Keehl entregando a este suas investigações sobre o caso.

"—Por que não fica com elas?"

"—É melhor que minha mãe não veja isto."

"—Então tá." - Respondeu Jeevas.

Ambos já tinham conversado sobre o que ocorrera a eles na 'Ignus'. E estavam pasmos com o rumo dos acontecimentos atuais. Afinal em duas noites descobriram que vampiros e, conseqüentemente, os seus caçadores existiam. Começaram a investigar assassinatos estranhos e Mello agora fazia parte da equipe oficial de investigação. E por fim ainda se sentiam atraídos pelos líderes do bando vampírico.

Estavam admirados e satisfeitos com tudo aquilo, mas nada estava resolvido. Um vampiro estava a solta e tudo indicada que esse louco quer prejudicar 'L'.

Mello e Matt dialogavam distraidamente no quarto e nem notavam que uma sombra com seus olhos vermelhos os espreitavam do outro lado da rua...

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Essa parte da fic foi terminada antes mesmo de eu publicar a primeira parte... Por isso gomen pela demora... espero que a terceira part. venha logo... y.y

Infelizmente não ocorreu Lemon... Y.Y, mas prometo que nas outras postagens ocorrerá. XD

*Serão mais duas postagens contendo lemon*

Nesse capítulo apareceu um personagem criado por mim... o Lictor!

Muitos devem se perguntar: Ele é humano? –Claro que não! Ele, assim como os vampiros, é um ser amaldiçoado, condenado a vagar o mundo atrás de alimento q no caso são vampiros. Mas ele é um vampire-hunter da paz (ou quase). E sim! Ele é gay, acho que deu pra notar a quedinha dele pelo 'L'. Ultimamente 'os procuradores da morte' estão à serviço do papa... Contudo isso pode mudar se assim for mais vantajoso para eles.

Na próxima fic: Matt e Near prometem, ou seja, lemon *.* (adoro isso) e o assassino parece estar interessado em Mello.

Até mais. Kissus.

**Reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sem beta.**

**Capítulo: **Mistério.

* * *

**N/A¹:**

Weee... A 1ª lemon dessa fic saiu *.*... até q enfim. Acho que com isso a Toynako não tenta puxar meu pé de madrugada. Nessa é Matt x Near. Contudo vou caprichar mesmo é na próxima L x Mello ..

E para os fãs de MttNear não deixem de ver o final... ¬¬'

**AVISOS:** Fiquem atentos aos horários, às seqüencias cronológicas. Há fatos que são simultâneos, senão vão se perder. E mais uma coisa, essa fic está um pouco sangrenta, mas nada que otakus não agüentem *pensando* - Acho que estou assistindo muito Cod Gueass.

Bom Divertimento.

* * *

"—Dor..." – Dizia enquanto suas mãos eram manchadas pelo líquido avermelhado daquela mulher.

A faca, a penumbra, o sangue inestancável, a agonia, a dor...

Aquela criatura alta, magra, porém de corpo definido; cabelos negros e bagunçados e de olhar penetrantemente perturbador que não se desviava um momento sequer de sua presa. Em seu rosto lívido, quase cadavérico, transparecia o quanto era malévola sua insanidade. Seu olhar rubro, como o sangue que respingava em seu rosto pelos golpes desferidos, via as íris esverdeadas em uma mescla de agonia e indagação.

"—Por quê?" – Pronunciou entrecortadamente a bela Ângela.

"—Ele vai pagar..." – Retrucou. Levantou-se, amarrou-a e começou a arrastar seu corpo pela viela escura.

"—Mello... fuja." – Disse fracamente enquanto era carregada.

O homem se virou.

"—Fu-ja..." – Ainda tentou alertar o filho.

O assassino lhe fitou com suas vistas vermelhas e insanas. Retirou a faca que guardara no bolso. "—Por que você? Não eu..." – Inquiriu em um sussurro amargo enquanto abaixava-se e terminava com a vida daquela pobre criatura. "—Você me tomou ele, agora vou tomá-la de você."

"—FUJA. MELLO!" – Gritava, afogando-se no próprio sangue, em suas últimas forças.

Novamente a faca, a penumbra, o sangue inestancável, a agonia, a dor...

"—Calma... foi apenas um sonho" – L reconfortava seu amado em cima d sua cama.

Mihael ofegava, o ar lhe faltava, lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Murmurava palavras incoerentes. Abraçou Lawliet. "—Era tanto sangue... Ela gritava, me mandava fugir... eu não consegui... maldito!!!" – Afundava sua cabeça no colo do moreno.

"—Está tudo bem. Você esta seguro." – Acalmava-o enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos claros. "—Foi só um sonho." – O calor daquela pele quente de encontro ao seu corpo frio aumentava seu desejo em amá-lo e protegê-lo. Esperou até que Keehl estivesse calmo o suficiente, sabia que lhe contaria.

Assim que o loiro se acalmou é que se deu conta de onde estava. Corou. "—De-desculpe. Eu acabei dormindo na sua cama."

"—Está tudo bem. Você anda cansado com as investigações intensas e as noites mal dormidas da boate."

Mello sorriu de leve, começara a organizar suas idéias e lembrava do estado de sua mãe. Contou tudo a L.

Este supôs que ele que ele pudesse estar tendo algum tipo de premunição.

O chocólatra nem discordou, não duvidava mais de nada. "—L..." – Chamou.

"—Sim?"

"—Eu e Matt nesses últimos seis dias andamos acreditando que alguém está nos espreitando. Toda vez que vou dormir vejo um homem parado do outro lado da rua olhando em rumo do prédio. Talvez eu esteja ficando louco, quem sabe não tenha ninguém e nem me preocupo com isso, mas temo pela minha mãe. E não é a primeira vez que sonho com isso."

"—Mello..." – Disse acariciando a face macia deste. "—Eu já lhe contei muito sobre mim, e acho que está na hora de saber de todo o resto."

Mihael lhe fitou curioso. Ajeitou-se na cama se sentando de frente para o vampiro.

"—Eu sei quem está por trás de tudo."

"—Como?"

"—Isso. Eu já desconfiava, mas Near 'o' rastreou enquanto 'ele' vigiava você, 'ele' se descuidou muito para chegar bem próximo. Agora temos certeza e acho que ele realmente está lhe seguindo."

O chocólatra levantou-se. "—Então o que estamos fazendo aqui parados?"

"—Calma..." – Falou puxando o loiro pela cintura e fazendo este sentar em seu colo. "—Deixa eu te explicar..."

O menor acomodou-se melhor nas pernas do moreno. Nem se sentia mais tão constrangido, nesses últimos dias haviam passado muito tempo juntos e os encontros eram cada vez mais ardentes, contudo L sentia que o mais novo ainda não estava preparado e tinha toda a paciência do mundo para esperar.

"—Diga..." – Pediu.

"—Ele se chama Beyond Birthday eu não sei muita coisa sobre ele, mas ele é idêntico a mim até na condição vampírica só se difere em uma coisa: Seus olhos. São vermelho, como você já viu. Ele já nasceu com eles, foram lhes dado por um shinigami e existem boatos de que são especiais."

"—Como assim?"

"—Ele pode ver a morte das pessoas. O dia em que elas vão morrer. Menos o dia da própria morte."

"—Que inconveniente."

"—É..." – Suspirou. "—E ele tem certa fixação em mim. Ele sempre quis me tocar de alguma maneira, chegar perto."

"—Então essas mortes são nada mais para chamar sua atenção?"

"—Então..."

"—Isso explica a raiva dele por mim..."

"—Ahãm..." – Retirou um fio de cabelo que cobria os olhos de Keehl.

"—Mas você é meu agora." – Falou em tom possessivo.

"—Claro que sou." – Sorriu esfregando suas narinas no pescoço do mais novo.

"—Já está com fome?" – Questionou colocando a cabeça de leve para trás deixando o pescoço à mostra.

"—Sim." – A voz do maior saiu em forma de gemido. "—Já é noite e você não me deixa dormir..." – Reclamou.

"—Deixo sim." – Protestou. "—Tanto que dormi também."

"—Mas não consigo me concentrar com você tão perto." – L estava rouco.

"—L... cala a boca e me morde." – Puxou a cabeça do outro para mais contato. Logo pode sentir a sua jugular ser perfurada famintamente e aquela sensação de entorpecimento se apossa de seu corpo. Estremecia com aquelas mãos frias que passeavam vagarosa e ousadamente por cada pedaço de sua pele e paravam em suas nádegas. "—Uhnm."

"—Mello." – Expôs deitando este na cama e ficando por cima. "—Eu já disse que te quero muito?" – Seus lábios estavam levemente machados de sangue.

"—Disse." – Choramingou passando o polegar no sangue que escorria.

"—E então?" – Prensou Keehl contra o colchão lambando o polegar a sua frente.

"—Ahnm assim você não me dá muita escolha." – Disse rouco.

"—Acho que isso é um sim..." – Comentou passando sua mão direita pelas pernas do menor, passeava por toda a extensão e ousadamente subia até a parte interna. Subiu, subiu, subiu, até que...

"—É melhor eu ir. Que... que horas são?"

O maior, entendendo, pára com tudo. Gira para o lado na cama e se pondo de lado fita Mihael por alguns segundos. "—Está bem... eu espero até que tudo esteja terminado."

"—Valeu... não pense que eu não quero."

"—Eu sei, não se preocupe com isso."

O chocólatra o abraçou. "—Mas que horas são mesmo?"

"—Seis e quarenta da noite." – Expôs observando um relógio na parede.

"—Nossa!!! Nem chamei o Matt."

"—Acho que ele não vai querer vir."

"—Por quê?"

"—Near estava esperando anoitecer para visitá-lo. Alegou que tinha que conhecer outros lugares..."

"—Ahh... entendi." – Insitou. "—L."

"—O que foi?"

"—Eu vou ser direto..." – Ficou de bruços apoiando seus cotovelos no colchão. "—Você goste de mim o suficiente pra me querer para sempre?"

"—Você quer isso?"

"—Quero... quero ficar com você." – Baixou as vistas tímido.

"—Vai ter que abrir a mão de muitas coisas."

"—Eu amo você." – Sentia-se tão mais romântico perto de L.

"—..." – O moreno ficou sem palavras. Era óbvio que estava muito feliz com aquela afirmação, contudo havia a probabilidade de aquilo tudo seu precipitado.

"—Eu sei o que quero." – Já conseguiu deduzir os pensamentos do moreno.

"—E a sua mãe?"

"—Eu não quero magoá-la, mas eu também tenho a minha vida."

O mais velho envolveu-lhe em um abraço apertado. "—É tão bom saber que quer ficar comigo. E assim sua mãe ficará protegida, mas terá que fingir a sua morte."

"—Eu entendo..." – Sentia-se tão bem envolto daqueles braços frios. Virava outra pessoa. Permitia-se até ser tímido e amoroso, entretanto não ligava para sua modificação. Estava completo. Era evidente que não lhe agradava deixar sua mão sozinha. Vigiaria sua vida, mas nada substituí a ausência de um filho. Agora torcia para que ela encontrasse alguém. "—E... quando faremos isso?"

"—O mais rápido possível."

O loiro arregalou os olhos.

"—Mello... eu só tenho nove dias."

Respirou fundo. "—Tá. Vou ver como consigo prepará-la."

"—Nada de rebeldia."

"—Eu pareço inconseqüente, mas tenho juízo."

Lawliet deu um sorriso sem dentes. "—Juízo?"

Keehl fez cara de reprovação fingida e jogando-se em cima do moreno deu-lhe um beijo.

Apartamento de Mail. Sete da noite.

Alguém bate na porta.

Jeevas vai a passos largos em direção à entrada.

Trajava apenas uma calça jeans, seu peito estava nu, os pés descalços, e os cabelos úmidos. Saíra a pouco tempo do banho. "—Achei que L não fosse te liberar..." – Comentou assim que abriu o acesso e avistava Near parado ali com suas roupas alvas e frouxas. "—Entre."

"—Meu mestre é bem compreensível." – Arriscou um sorriso leve enquanto enrolava uma mexa do cabelo e adentrava o local. Olhou tudo com interesse. "—Está tudo tão bem arrumado... por que acho que nem sempre é assim?"

O "vermelho" abriu um sorriso largo. "—Se não fosse por você aqui... com certeza estaria um caos."

River sorriu abertamente. Só se dava ao luxo de fazer isso na frente de Matt.

"—Quer tomar alguma coisa? Digo você toma?"

O albino continuou sorrindo. "—Embora não precise, eu tomo."

"—Então quer?"

"—Depois... posso conhecer seu quarto?"

"Nossa! Ele está mudado, acho que criei um monstro." – Refletia perplexo. "—Por aqui."

Near o seguiu.

Assim que entraram no cômodo, Nate admirou todo o local. A cama perto da janela de vidro, um criado-mudo e sobre este um abajur creme e uma carteira de cigarros pela metade, uma escrivaninha com vários mangás, HQs e livros de ficção, um guarda-roupas e no canto uma TV e o Playstation que antes era seu.

"—Vamos jogar?" – Propôs o alvo garoto.

"—Está bem." – Retrucou sorridente rumando para o local e ligando os objetos.

Optaram por cada um jogar por vez, assim Near o observaria e tentaria depois. Escolheram um jogo em que o personagem principal lutava desafiando os deuses atrás de poder.

Nate sentou-se entre as pernas do "vermelho" encostando suas costas no peito deste.

Jeevas finalizou em poucas horas afinal sempre fora muito bom com vídeo-game, "—Sua vez, vampirinho."

"—Certo." – Pegou o controle. Em menos de uma hora o menor passou por várias fases facilmente.

"—Eu não acredito." – Expôs assombrado. "— Conseguiu várias coisas de primeira."

"—Isso é bem fácil."

"—Acho que eu era o primeiro em games."

"—Finja que não viu isso." – Disse dando uma olhada em seus lives.

"—Near..." – Proferiu rouco beijando a nuca alva a sua frente. Suas intenções mudaram visivelmente.

"—Matt." – Gemeu enquanto sentia um frio subir-lhe a espinha. Sentiu o ruivo lhe colocar de quatro no tapete. Ficou na posição sem hesitar, sua respiração já estava descompassada.

"—Eu não agüento mais. Eu não posso mais esperar. Tem que ser hoje, agora." – Disse ficando por cima do garoto de madeixas claras e mordendo a nuca deste.

"—Não, espere. Por favor." – Suplicou sentindo um hálito quente em suas costas, bem como sua blusa ser desabotoada lentamente. "—Eu também quero. Muito." – Sua fala estava entrecortada.

Jeevas saiu de cima do albino e fechou a TV e o jogo. Ficou de frente para o pequeno que já se encontrava sentado no chão o esperando. "—Near, você tem certeza?" – Inquiriu preocupado. Fitava-o sério.

River deu um pequeno riso. Não tinha esse costume, mas talvez fosse pela convivência com o excêntrico ruivo. "—Matt... eu já tenho 115 anos. Acha que, com todo esse tempo, eu não sei o que quero?"

O "vermelho" arregalou os olhos. "—115?"

"—Bom... eu sou vampiro." – Expôs sério. Estava um pouco receoso quanto a reação do outro, contudo tinha que ser sincero.. "—Embora eu nunca tenha mordido alguém."

"—Pra mim parece que você tem apenas quinze."

"—É assim que me sinto com você." – Abaixou suas órbitas para o chão. "—Você tem alguma coisa contra? Digo, se não me quiser mais eu vou entender. Afinal é estranho."

Mail abraçou Nate de repente. " –Pare de falar isso. Eu amo você..." – Seu rosto ficou da cor de seus cabelos. Era a primeira vez que falava isso para alguém. Sentiu mãos frias em suas costas.

"—Eu também." – Sua voz era baixa. "—Eu não sabia o que era isso até te conhecer."

"—Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" – Olhou o outro constrangido.

"—Fala." – Desfez o abraço.

"—Como bebe sangue, se nunca mordeu ninguém? Não se sente atraído?" – Estava realmente curioso.

"—Sintético. Temos uma fábrica clandestina. Mas antes L sempre me dava. Afinal sou seu sucessor." – Fez uma pausa meio pensativo.

"—O que foi?"

"—Respondendo a sua ultima pergunta" – Hesitou. "—Bom, na realidade o seu cheiro me dá vontade de te morder. Você é o único que me deixa assim." – Ficou sem jeito.

"—Me morde." – Suplicou mais que pediu.

"—Matt, acho melhor-" – Foi interrompido.

"—Por favor."

Como recusar? Como reprimir àquela vontade que o consumia a tanto tempo? Aproximou-se paulatinamente. Encostou seu corpo no do outro segurando com a mão direita a nuca deste. Aspirou o cheiro doce, levemente cítrico que exalava do corpo do "vermelho".

O ruivo esperava ofegante e de olhos cerrados que seu desejo fosse atendido.

O albino dava pequenos beijos na base do pescoço a sua fronte. "—Seu cheiro é tão bom" – Deixou seu hálito encostar-se à pele de Jeevas sentindo o corpo deste estremecer.

"—Near... não me torture."

"—Certo." – Respondeu se dirigindo a veia que pulsava fortemente em uma reação de ansiedade e desejo. Mordeu fazendo uma leve pressão o suficiente para perfurar. Pequenas gotas começaram a invadir sua boca. O sangue na qual tomava era, para si, a melhor coisa que podia haver. Sentiu-se extasiado. Aquele líquido o deixava excitado, aquecia seu corpo. Estava deixando-o louco. Soltou o outro antes que cometesse alguma loucura.

Matt estava absorto, seus olhos pesados, seus batimentos cardíacos a ponto de explodir suas artérias, um entorpecimento atingia seu corpo. A poucos instantes sentira a sensação mais estimulante, os cigarros eram nada comparados aquilo. "—Ne-" – Nem conseguiu proferir o nome do outro.

Nate o agarrou em um beijo voluptuoso, arranhava as costas do maior a ponto de escorrer filetes pequenos de plasma sanguíneo. Esfregava-se sem nenhum pudor na ereção de Mail. Largou a boca do outro, senão o mataria sufocado. Ficou apenas sentindo a fricção dos corpos. "—Uhmn... Matt."

Jeevas estava inerte. Nunca vira seu pequeno albino daquela forma tão sensual. Nem pensou mais. Deitou no chão enquanto retirava habilmente as roupas brancas, deixando Nate completamente nu.

"—Matt... rápido." – Gemia languidamente.

O outro obedeceu prontamente rebolando sua calça longe junto com sua roupa intima assim que as tirou. Começou a lamber os dedos para preparar o outro, mas as pequenas mãos frias de River o pararam.

"—Não precisa. Vem." – Pediu puxando o ruivo para cima de si.

Mail apenas sorriu. Começou a focar se pela entrada virgem. Estava muito difícil, mas a lubrificação de sua excitação ajudava na penetração. Era tão apertado e quente. Talvez o calor fosse pela recente ingestão de seu sangue.

O alvo menino gemia de dor, mas aquilo de alguma forma era extremamente prazeroso. Sentiu quando o outro estava dentro de si por completo e manter pressão para que se acostumasse, porém não gostou daquilo. Queria que o "vermelho" continuasse. Rebolou-se de encontro ao outro, "—Mais." – Choramingou.

O ruivo riu safadamente começando a mover-se dentro do albino. Aumentava o ritmo cada vez mais. Tudo aquilo estava realmente bom. Experimentar a compressão que aquele corpo pequeno e libertino lhe proporcionava já era seu êxtase.

Ambos pareciam não se importar com nada. Gemiam imorais e alto. Não ligavam se existiam vizinhos ou não. Estavam concentrados apenas em satisfazer um ao outro.

Nate logo atingiu seu cume, jorrando o liquido de sua intimidade no abdômen de Jeevas. "—Matt." – Quase gritou o nome do outro neste momento.

"—Near... ahh..." – Movia-se o mais rápido que conseguia, sabia que não agüentaria muito mais tempo. Despejou seu sêmen no interior de seu amante, caindo sobre este em seguida e dando-lhe um beijo.

Ficaram vários minutos parados, saboreando o momento. Estavam cansados.

Matt saiu de cima do menor deitando ao lado deste. Puxando-o para repousar em seu colo. Abraçaram-se descansando.

Na saída da boate Igneu. Sete e quinze da noite.

"—Você tem que ir mesmo?" – Disse L meio decepcionado com as mãos nos bolsos jeans.

"—Eu volto ainda hoje." – Tentou retirar as feições de desilusão do outro.

"—Certo então... mas antes quero te dar algo." – Falou levantando o blusão branco e extraindo do cós de sua calça uma arma. Estendeu esta para Keehl.

O loiro olhou inerte para aquele belo artefato. "—Isso é pra mim?" – Indagou lisonjeado.

"—Claro..." – Respondeu entregando. "—Estou preocupado. Temo que ele o use para chegar até mim."

"—Que esse maldito venha então..." – Expressava o puro ódio enquanto pegava a arma.

"—Não seja precipitado. Talvez tenhamos que usar outra vítima para chegarmos mais próximo, mas não quero colocá-lo em perigo." – Retirou um cartucho de balas do bolso. "—Pegue." – Entregou. "—Essas balas são anti-vampiro, podem até me matar."

Mihael ficou sério. Apossou-se do cartucho já carregando seu belo presente.

Um homem alto que passava pelos dois soltou um assovio em direção a Mello. "—Princesa." – Disse ao passar.

"—Grrr... maldito." – Expôs destravando sua semi-automática.

"—Mello." – Lawliet proferiu grave. "— Essa mata humanos também."

"—Ótimo."

"—Mello." – Chamou a atenção deste mais uma vez.

"—Mas você não ouviu?" – Retrucou.

"—Claro que sim." – Parecia desinteressado. "—Mas você provoca os outros com essas roupinhas." – Deu um riso torto enquanto colava-se no mais novo. "—Não sabe o quanto é sexy." – Mordiscou de leve o pescoço deste, todavia sem machucar.

"—Uhnm..." – Mihael era muito sensível em tudo que se tratava do moreno. "—Mas eu não gosto quando es-" – Tentou protestar, mas L o silenciou.

"—Shhh..." – Passou seus dedos lívidos nos lábios a sua frente. Deu um selinho neste. "—Meu carro vai deixá-lo em casa."

"—Certo." – Afastou-se indo à direção a limusine que o esperava. "—Volto logo." – Falou abrindo a porta com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Quarto do Jeevas nove e meia da noite.

Ambos estavam deitados na cama do ruivo, cobertos por lençóis.

"—Será que vamos conseguir pegar o assassino a tempo?" – Questionou o "vermelho" enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Nate.

"—Temos que pegá-lo... só tenho 9 dias." – Estava pensativo.

"—E só mais duas vítimas..." – Pensou alto. "—Será que ele vai realmente atacar a Igneus? Todos já sabem que a próxima morte vai ser lá..."

"—Sociopatas nunca deixam de cumprir as regras que eles mesmo impõem."

"—Mas se eles as fabricam também podem modificá-las... não acha?"

"—Modificá-las." – Arrazoou.

"—O que foi?"

River levantou-se sentando na cama. Estava aterrorizado, porém manteve a expressão inalterada.

"—Near." – Chamou repetindo o ato deste. "—Acho que tem razão."

"—Em quê?" – Não estava conseguindo raciocinar, sabia que Nate, apesar da impassibilidade, estava alerta.

"—Ele mudou os planos, vamos." – Levantou-se da cama pegando suas roupas e vestindo-as.

Mail fez o mesmo.

Apartamento dos Keehl. Oito da noite.

"—O senhor quer que eu o espere?" – Perguntou o motorista ao loiro.

"—Não, pode ir." – Retrucou. "—Vou demorar." – Saiu do carro. Ficou parado alguns instantes até ver o carro dobrar a esquina pouco iluminada. Lembrou-se do sonho. Um calafrio subiu-lhe a espinha. Não soube dizer se foi por seus pensamentos ou pelo típico frio londrino. Achou melhor optar pela segunda hipótese. Entrou vagaroso o condomínio e subiu as escadas da mesma forma. O sonho, ou melhor, aquele pesadelo ainda o perseguia. Abriu a porta. Estava destrancada.

A pequena sala de estar estava escura assim como todo o local.

Estranhou. "—Mãe?" – Chamou.

Silêncio.

"—Mãe? Você está aí?" – Inquiriu mais uma vez.

Nada.

Pegou sua arma escondida em sua cala negra de couro. Ligou a luz.

O apart. Estava intacto. Impecavelmente limpo, como sempre.

Vasculhou tudo. Vazio. "Onde será que ela foi?" – Pensava consigo mesmo. Foi até a geladeira. Estava faminto. Notou um recado na porta desta.

"Sua mãe está comigo. Encontre-me às onze da noite no Temple Pier do River Thames¹. Vá sozinho. Não conte a ninguém. Dei uma pista falsa a seus amigos... Será uma conversa particular."

As letras eram quase ilegíveis no bilhete surrado, mas bem compreendidas pelo loiro. Olhou o relógio.

Oito e quinze da noite.

Uma angustia lhe tomou o peito. Sua mãe estava em perigo e a culpa era sua. Porém não tinha tempo para lamentar tinha que pensar em algo. Sabia que a desvantagem era grande. E o tempo não estava a seu favor. O Temple Pier ficava no bairro de Strand¹ era muito longe. Resolveu agir. Sabia que não podia avisar a ninguém, mas deixaria pistas que com certeza L saberia interpretar. Pegou um ônibus até o centro da cidade, afinal seu bairro era afastado do aglomerado urbano...

Nove da noite.

Mello desceu próximo a uma bela catedral. As ruas ainda estavam lotadas de pessoas, para aquela cidade ainda era cedo. Procurou a rua mais deserta, atrás de algum veículo potente que pudesse furtar.

L com certeza o condenaria quando soubesse do que fez, mas haveria uma próxima vez? O veria novamente? Tudo aconteceu depois que o conheceu, contudo não se arrependia de nada, pois esse caminho tortuoso o levara àquele vampiro excêntrico que o fazia estremecer toda vez que lhe tocava.

Avistou uma moto negra, seu designer dizia que era feita para corrida. Retirou de seu bolso uma chave que rapidamente fez a bela máquina funcionar. Viu um cara um pouco mais velho que ele se aproximar correndo com um capacete negro na mão. Pensou em arrancar com tudo, porém esperou.

"—O que está fazendo?" – Questionou o rapaz em tom colérico.

Mihael sacou a arma e colocou no abdômen deste. "—O capacete." – Disse tranquilamente, mas de forma séria.

O outro apenas estendeu o capacete com uma mão enquanto a outra se encontrava levantada no ar em um gesto de paz.

"—Você tem um bom gosto para motos." – Afirmou pondo o capacete para logo em seguida sair em disparada.

Boate Igneus. Gerencia. Dez e quinze da noite.

Matt abriu a porta em um solavanco sem ao menos bater, seu rosto estava pálido e ofegava.

Nate apareceu logo atrás, sem expressões e enrolava uma mecha de seu cabelo.

Lawliet pôde perceber o cheiro diferente de ambos, entretanto sabia o motivo de estarem lá. Encarou-os sério. "—Eu acabo de saber." – Adiantou-se.

"—Como? O mestre percebeu também?" – Inquiriu o albino.

"—Sim e chegou isto." – Mostrou um envelope amarelo para os dois.

"—O que há aí dentro?" – Questionou Mail.

"—Duas cartas de baralho. Uma de ouros e outra de copas."

"—As cartas de baralho francês que..." – Falou Near.

"—Faltavam." – Disse Jeevas. Ele estava sisudo. Sabia seu que seu amigo corria perigo.

"—Isso mesmo." – Afirmou o moreno. "—Acho que ele já tem suas últimas duas vítimas..." – Sua fala sumiu.

"—O que vamos fazer?" – O "vermelho" estava inquieto.

"—Ele deixou uma pista em códigos binários que nos levam a algum Pier no Rio Kennet."

"—Então vamos." – Disse o ruivo.

"—Não sei, acho que essa informação é falsa, a coordenada nem na cidade fica..."

"—Realmente. Isso fica em Windsor³." – Expôs Nate.

"—Mello... ele é esperto. Talvez nos tenha deixado alguma pista..." – Sugestionou Mail.

"—É verdade. Mas temo que ele tenha sido inconseqüente." – Lawliet estava visivelmente abatido.

"—Mas nas inconseqüências dele, ele pensa." – Garantiu Jeevas.

"—Near."

"—Sim mestre?"

"—Vá a Windsor."

"—Entendido." – Acatou saindo do local rapidamente, olhou de soslaio para o namorado e saiu.

"—Matt... preciso que vá ao apartamento e veja se há algo lá."

"—Claro." – Disse se dirigindo a porta.

"—Mas uma coisa."

"—Sim?"

"—Você pode ir com a minha Ferrari particular, ela é rápida."

"—Claro que sim." – Seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto, mas não era hora de se preocupar com supérfluos.

"Mello... onde você está?" – Pensava alto e visivelmente preocupado.

Near pegou seu jatinho particular.

Matt foi no carro de L.

Ambos pegariam as informações e manteriam o moreno a par de tudo...

Rua qualquer de Londres. Dez da noite.

Mihael se aproximava cada vez mais de seu objetivo. A moto estava em alta velocidade. Já havia passado por vários lugares conhecidos de sua cidade: A galeria Tale, o parlamento, a estação Charing naquelas arquiteturas neogóticas que Londres era repleta muito menos para um turismo noturno. Seu foco era como poderia derrotar BB, o rival com o rosto de seu amante. Só tinha arma que ganhara de L a seu favor e as seis balas. Tentava se lembrar de suas aulas de Krav Maga* mas não estava lidando com um humano. Seu oponente era um vampiro dotado de sentidos aguçados e percepção rápida. A probabilidade de se sair bem era menos de 10%. Chegou ao seu destino 45 minutos antes do combinado. O vento frio cortava sua pele. Seu corpo tremia. Olhou o galpão escuro.

Birthday estava lá.

Sentou-se em um banco abandonado virado para o famoso rio. Pensava em tudo que vivera até ali. Iria morrer? Não sabia.

Seu objetivo era salvar sua mãe e talvez perder a vida ali nas mãos daquele maluco. Só lamentava não ter tido coragem de ir até o fim com L, porém não era orgulhoso o suficiente para não se afligiria queixar-se.

Por fim o momento esperado. Onze da noite.

Keehl se levantou. Foi em direção ao galpão escuro e a porta deste se abre.

"—Bem vindo Mello." – Falou caloroso um homem alto, cadavericamente branco, cabelos negros e bagunçados. Trajava uma calça jeans frouxa, um all star preto amarrotado e um blusão branco de mangas longas que estava manchadas de vermelho. No inicio o loiro pensou que fosse sangue, mas pelo cheiro enjuento logo percebeu que era geléia de morango. Entretanto o que mais chamava atenção naquela criatura extremamente similar a L, até mesmo na postura, eram seus olhos: eram de um vermelho intenso e vibrante e brilhavam em um desvario insano.

"—Onde está minha mãe?" – Observou todo o espaço. Mello estava cauteloso suas órbitas eram urgentes e cuidadosas, mantinha uma expressão séria.

"—Que falta de gentileza Mello-kun... diga um "olá"."

"—Olá." – Repetiu desgostoso.

"—Assim está melhor." – Sorriu. Dirigiu-se até uma poltrona que se encontrava no local e sentou inusitadamente como L. Os pés sobre o assento, o corpo caindo sobre as pernas flexionadas e as mãos sobre o joelho. "—Sabia que sua mãe e eu ficamos amigos?"

"—O que?" – Estava incrédulo.

"—É sim. Eu expliquei pra ela com que tipo de pessoa você está saindo."

"—E que tipo é esse?"

"—Assassinos."

"—O único assassino que eu conheço é você." – Estava exasperado.

"—Ahh... o que é isso. Eu quero o seu bem... e o seu bem é ficar longe do L."

"—Está com ciúmes?" – Estreitou as pálpebras.

"—Você não sabe de nada..."

"—E você sabe?" – Tentava retirar sua arma presa no cós as suas costas.

"—Claro que sim." – Sorriu. "—Angela." – Chamou musicalmente.

A mãe de Keehl apareceu. Caminhava a passos lentos e despreocupados.

"—MÃE!"

"—Mello." – Riu.

"—Mãe vem pra cá, ele é perigoso."

Ela foi em direção a seu filho. "—Do que está falando ele é um ótimo amigo."

"—Você enfeitiçou ela?"

"—Claro que sim... tudo pelo L..." – Falou pensativo.

"—Maldito!" – Exclamou empunhando sua arma e apontando para Beyond, disparou três tiros.

Contudo o vampiro era bem rápido. BB em um salto puxou a beta loira para sua frente, como um raio, fazendo a mulher ser atingida nas costas.

"—AHHH..." – Gritou a mãe de Mello em dor.

"—Eu vou te matar por isso." – Outra bala deixou a arma no impulso do gatilho e atingiu a perna do sociopata.

Outro tiro... e mais outro.

Birthday estava ferido no ombro, abdômen e perna. "—Você acha... acha que vai me matar assim? Eu sou puro-sangue e você não tem mais balas..."

Ângela estava caída de bruços no chão e BB caído ajoelhado ao seu lado. Este retirou um pequeno punhal que guardava em seu bolso.

"—Você me tomou ele, agora vou tomá-la de você."

"—FUJA. MELLO" – Gritava sua mãe.

O loiro lembrou do seu sonho. Quase num dejavu. "—Não! Eu vou te salvar." – Proferiu indo em direção ao outro.

Birthday começava a desferir golpes exaustivamente na mulher. "—Dor..." – Repetia.

"—Maldito." – Jogou-se em cima do vampiro.

Ambos lutavam no chão. Quase de igual para igual afinal BB estava ferido.

Contudo o maior consegue subjugar Mihael. "—Agora você vai morrer." – Virou bruscamente o rosto deste para o lado e mordeu violentamente a pulsante jugular de Keehl. Sugava todo o sangue impiedosamente e o mais rápido que podia. Iria matar Mello por falta de sangue.

O loiro ouvia ao longe os gritos de agonia de sua mãe. Uma sensação de entorpecimento se apossava de seu corpo, sentia-o frio. Sabia que sua vida estava se esvaindo. Via os objetos ao seu redor girarem e seu coração, antes descompassado, parar lentamente.

Esse era o fim. Tinha certeza, iria morrer.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**Temple Pier Thames River¹:** Esse lugar é um abrigo de navios às margens do Rio Tâmisa. Realmente existe e é muito bonito.

**Strand²:** Um bairro de Londres. Existe.

**Windsor³:** Um dos 22 distritos da Inglaterra. Existe.

**Krav Maga*:** Tipo de luta auto-defesa israelense, une vários estilos japoneses só que com uma técnica BEM violenta. XP.

* * *

**N/A²:**

Vocês viram? O Near e o Matt jogando God of War? hehehe… a fic tá começando a esquentar… . por isso não percam o desfecho... que se for feliz terá DARK LEMON *Acho* . A prox. postagem é a ultima, não percam.

Acho que nessa eu exagerei no drama e no sangue, mas eu A-D-O-R-E-I.

Espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês mandem _REVIEWS_ por quê senão eu paro de escrever e fod*-se com as outras ficwhriters existentes. XP (acho q exagerei y.y).

E não me desejem a morte por fazer isso com o Mello (matá-lo), mas eu tenho um "presentinho" pra vocês... Não percam!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sem beta.**

**Capítulo final: **Êxtase.

* * *

**N/A¹.**

Eita doido... Último capítulo! É como se separar de um filho. y.y

Nessa vão vão ter um presentinho como prometi. Me crucificaram com a iminente morte do Mello.

*Fic feita de madrugada* -Espero que esteja digna de um fim.

Bom divertimento.

* * *

_O loiro ouvia ao longe os gritos de agonia de sua mãe. Uma sensação de entorpecimento se apossava de seu corpo, sentia-o frio. Sabia que sua vida estava se esvaindo. Via os objetos ao seu redor girarem e seu coração, antes descompassado, parar lentamente._

_Esse era o fim. Tinha certeza, iria morrer..._

Birthday sugava o plasma avermelhado cruelmente, sabia que, pela quantidade que havia tomado, a morte de Keehl era certa, mas o sangue de Mello era realmente bom. Agora sabia o motivo de L o desejar tanto.

Os braços de Mihael, que antes lutavam com ímpeto para empurrar aquele ser, afrouxaram. Não tinha forças nem para manter suas pálpebras abertas, sua respiração era dificultosa, tentava sugar o ar a sua volta, porém não conseguia. Sua consciência já estava se perdendo em algum lugar escuro. Contudo pode ouvir um barulho ensurdecedor, parecia que aquela grande porta tinha sido arrombada. Entretanto não ligou para nada, seu corpo estava em estado de torpor. Estava com sono, cansado e bem. Era uma sensação de alívio. Queria dormir, fechar os olhos e não acordar nunca mais. Sentiu mãos frias e urgentes estapeando levemente seu rosto.

"—Mello..." – Chamava alguém preocupado.

O loiro reconheceu. "—L..." – Mal conseguia falar.

Matt, Watari e Lawliet haviam invadido o Pier.

O velho imobilizou BB.

Mail pegou Ângela nos braços e levou-a até o lado de Mello. "—Será que ela vai sobreviver?"

"—Vai." – A voz de Lawliet estava alterada. "—Mas Mihael."

"—Sa-salve-o..." – Suplicou a loira. Segurava forte o pulso do moreno. Apesar de todos os ferimentos e o sangue perdido ainda tinha consciência. "—Eu sei que pode... por favor..." – Gemeu em aflição. "—Agh..." – Escorria um pouco de sangue por sua boca. "—Por favor..." – Repetiu.

"—Leve-a daqui." – Dirigiu-se ao ruivo. "—Ela precisa de cuidados médicos."

"—Entendido." – Ergueu a loira em seus braços.

"—Você va-i?" – Questionou a mulher aflita.

"—Vou." – Respondeu de vistas baixas.

Em meio a toda aquela agonia uma linha oblíqua se desenhou em seus lábios e foi retirada do local por Mail.

"—Mello..." – Sua voz era pesarosa enquanto afagava os cabelos claros. Sentia uma pontada em seu peito morto-vivo. Sabia que a vida de Mello não duraria mais que alguns minutos, entretanto sabia que a transformação era complicada. O chocólatra com certeza sentiria dor. Todavia não era hora para dúvidas. Levantou a manga de sua camisa branca deixando a mostra seu pulso lívido, com a unha abriu um grande rasgo em sua veia. "—Mello abra os olhos." – Dizia docemente.

"—Tome isto." – Colocou a parte de seu antebraço que sangrava sobre a boca de Keehl.

Mihael uniu todas as suas poucas forças restantes para beber aquele líquido que respingava em seus lábios.

O maior encostou o pulso na boca do loiro para que assim ele sugasse melhor.

O chocólatra sorvia o que podia.

"—Pronto Mello já está bom." – Expôs após um tempo.

O loiro continuava.

"—Vamos Mello, pare." – Era bem amável ao proferir.

Largou o pulso do maior, observou-o fraco.

O olhar do moreno era meio triste, como se pedisse desculpas.

Mello não entendia o motivo de ser observado com tanto pesar. De repente a sensação de entorpecimento foi tomada por uma queimação, toda sua corporação doía, parecia que todas suas células estavam entrando em colapso. Seus membros e tronco davam espasmos violentos e involuntários. "—AHH..." – Gritava em estertor.

Lawliet segurava com força o corpo em convulsão. Estava sério.

"—L..." – Trincou os dentes. "—Dói." – Por que L não fazia nada? Por que apenas o segurava firme? Seu corpo estava em chamas e o outro não fazia nada? Como em um balanço imprevisto e violento toda sua corporação ficou estático. Foi a pior dor de toda sua vida. Logo em seguida seu corpo desvaneceu em um desmaio.

Keehl ergueu-se bruscamente da cama, sentando-se nesta. Percebeu onde estava: Quarto de Lawliet.

L estava sentado em uma cadeira do outro lado do lugar. Observou o jovem confuso a sua frente.

Com a conversão Mihael perdera o pouco que lhe restava da androginia e dos traços infantis do final de adolescência. Estava com um ar sedutor incomum.

L agora via Mello renascer como um vampiro.

O moreno caminhou até a própria alcova sentando na ponta desta. "—Como se sente?" – Questionou gentil.

O chocólatra aspirou o ar como um animal. "—Seu cheiro é tão bom." – Sua boca salivava. Pôs-se de quatro e engatinhou até onde o maior estava. O loiro trajava apenas uma calça de couro negra. Sentou no colo do mais velho. "—Estou com sede." – Choramingou.

"—Eu sei, é por isso que estou aqui." – Mostrou o seu pescoço a sua nova e mais amada cria. "—Beba. Como você mesmo disse: 'Eu sou seu'."

Mihael deu um sorriso efuso e sentiu suas presas alongarem com o seu apetite. Penetrou seus dentes na veia do moreno. Sentiu quando aquele líquido avermelhado invadiu a sua boca. "—Uhnm..." – Gemeu com os caninos ainda fincados na pele gélida. O gosto era arrebatador. Não era salgado, doce, amargo e nem ácido, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma mescla de todos que se uniam e se alastravam em sua boca de uma forma viciante. Chocolate? Não sabia mais nem o que era aquilo.

"—Ahnm... Mello." – Puxava para mais contato, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida (ou morte) era mordido por alguém e a surpresar foi maravilhosa. Mas teve que afastar o loiro. Com certeza ele estava bem alimentado. Seu sangue era mais forte que dos outros.

Os olhos de Keehl estavam baixos, as pupilas dilatadas e azul de suas íris estava levemente rubros, um misto que o deixava ainda mais torpe. Sua pele não era mais quente por sua atual condição, mas isso não o deixava menos atraente pelos olhos do moreno, muito pelo contrário, saber que Mello lhe tomaria o sangue direto de sua jugular lhe excitava muito. "—L, eu te amo tanto."

Lawliet lambeu o canto da boca do mais novo que estava manchada com o seu sangue. "—Acho que infelizmente temos que esperar mais um pouco."

O loiro baixou as vistas meio melancólico, afundou seu rosto na base do pescoço do moreno. Abraçou-o forte.

"—L..." – Arregalou seus olhos cheios de olheiras.

"—O que foi?"

"—Quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"—Dois dias." – Respondeu. "—O que ha?"

"—Minha mãe... ela... ela..." – Parecia chorar.

"—Acalme-se Mello. Está sendo precipitado. Ela está se recuperando no hospital."

Ergueu-se. "—Então."

"—Sim. Ela está viva."

"—E Birthday?"

L respirou fundo e contou tudo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Início do Flashback 0o0o0o00o0o0**

Lawliet soergueu o corpo do chocólatra, colocando-o encostado em uma parede do galpão dirigiu-se até o sociopata imobilizado por Watari e de rosto para o chão. "—Você foi bem esperto, devo admitir." – Colocou as mãos nos bolsos. "—E bem rápido... fazer códigos binários com marcas de caninos pelos corpos das vítimas..."

"—Você achou?" – Falou o outro, tentava olhar quem lhe falava por cima dos ombros.

"—Solte-o." – Ordenou o Lawliet.

O velho senhor acatou e soltou o acusado, entretanto o tinha na mira de sua arma.

Beyond levantou-se dificultosamente afinal tinha levado três tiros, mas por causa de sua condição sobrenatural os ferimentos já começavam a cicatrizar. Olhava o outro com veneração.

"—Por que me olha assim?" – Estava curioso.

Ambos estavam frente a frente. Era como estar olhando um espelho.

Os olhos vermelhos fitavam L submissos, porém com uma audácia reprimida. "—Você não lembra, não é?"

"—De quê?"

BB, apesar da gritante semelhança física, era visivelmente distinto em sua personalidade que perpassava por aqueles olhos macabros de shinigami. "—Nós somos..." – Interrompeu a própria frase. "—Eu só queria te 'tocar', chamar a sua atenção." – Demonstrava sinceridade por seus olhos macabros.

"—Matando pessoas?" – Indignáva-se.

"—É demais querer isso do próprio irmão?" – Era pesaroso, contudo reverente. "—Não sabe o quanto esperei por esse momento..."

"—Você é meu." – Assustou-se.

"—Mais novo, apesar de sermos gêmeos."

"—..." – Estava estático. Vivera a tanto tempo que esquecera de suas origens. "—O que quer dizer com isso?"

"—Eu já imaginava que não recordasse. Na realidade erra é a primeira vez que ficamos tão próximos. Eu soube de sua existência há muito tempo. Sempre quis ser você." – Parecia que estava vencido, seus ombros caídos realçavam isso. "—Somos irmãos puro-sangue de uma família muito antiga e aristocrata vampírica."

L sempre notou que era mais forte do que qualquer outro, entretanto nem desconfiava. Na realidade nunca se interessou.

"—Por que tentou matar Mello?"

"—Ciúmes. Eu não agüentava vê-lo com aquela criança..."

"—Você vai morrer."

"—Eu te amo."

"—Os clérigos vão se livrar de você."

"—Eu já tive o que queria."

"—Que seria?"

"—Você."

"—Não me terá jamais." – Afirmava enquanto Lictor adentrava no grande local.

O homem grande, de aparência monstruosa, olhos amarelos, roupas negras e um crucifixo amarelo na mão parou ao lado de Lawliet. "—É... parece que você tinha razão." – Afirmou o inusitado clérigo. "—São realmente similares."

"—Lictor... ele é seu. E não me perturbe mais." – Virou-se indo até o chocólatra inconsciente.

"—Ninguém me terá. Meu jogo já foi feito." – Exclamou Beyond Birthday enquanto conjurava uma magia conhecida apenas por certos vampiros. Instantaneamente seu corpo entrou em chamas. BB suicidou-se.

"—Maldito." – Exclamou o exorcista. "—Bom, pelo menos está acabado."

"—Vou embora." – Andou até Mello e o colocou cuidadosamente em seus braços.

"—Mais um 'pros' seus." – Observou Lictor.

"—Não te interessa."

"—Não mesmo... Até me causar problemas não. Só não garanto nada se ele me irritar." – Sorriu.

"—Vá cuidar de suas coisas que eu cuido das minhas."

"—Certo, certo. Vou embora." – O homem de negros cabelos espetados em azul retirou-se rápido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Fim do FlashBack 0o0o0o0o0o0**

"—Aquele covarde... O filho da mãe se matou mesmo?" – O loiro estava visivelmente indignado.

O moreno sorriu. "—Essa sua raiva descontrolada chega a ser engraçada."

"—Não achei graça alguma." – Emburrou-se fingidamente, a verdade é que não conseguia ter muita cólera com L tão próximo.

"—Tudo bem. Que tal vermos sua mãe?"

"—Seria uma boa idéia... achei que a tinha perdido."

"—Vamos."

"—Claro."

Dirigiram-se a limusine particular de Lawliet.

Era fim de tarde, o crepúsculo estava próximo e prometia ser muito belo afinal o céu estava límpido. Algo incomum para o clima londrino.

Chegaram a um hospital particular da cidade cujo L havia coberto todas as despesas.

"—Está me mimando com esse luxo todo." – Reclamou Keehl saindo do carro.

"—Não estou não. Sei muito bem, por esse tempo com você, que sua personalidade é forte." – Observou repetindo a ação do namorado.

"—Nossa!" – Exclamou Mello olhando para o prédio.

"—O que foi?"

"—Minha mãe vai ter um colapso quando souber a verdade. Isso se ela acreditar."

"—Eu já contei. Afinal foi ela que pediu."

"—Aãn?" – Suas pupilas se comprimiram de susto.

"—Fale com ela..." – Tentou se livrar da responsabilidade.

Já no quarto.

Mihael bateu na porta.

"—Entre." – Expôs a voz de Ângela.

O loiro entrou sozinho fechando a saída ao passar.

"—Onde está L?" – Indagou decepcionada.

"—Desculpe por ser apenas eu. O seu filho..."

"—Ahh... não se faça de vítima. Venha aqui."

Ambos se abraçaram assim que o chocólatra chegou próximo.

"—Estou tão feliz de vê-la viva."

"—Eu também. Se L não tivesse chegado a tempo e lhe salvado." – Recordou pensativa.

"—Mãe. Você sabe de minha atual condição. Não é?"

"—Sei... mas eu realmente estou alegre de poder lhe observar de pé aqui." – Confessou. "—Só me intriga saber que não vou te ver com rugas. Que morrerei vendo essa sua carinha de anjo."

"—Pode ficar igual a mim." – Sugeriu.

"—Não... isso não á para mim. Além disso, passar eras sozinha não faz meu gênero." – Fez careta apesar de estar toda enfaixada. "—Você tem Lawliet."

"—Não liga que eu seja."

"—Homem? Meu filho não seja retrô. É óbvio que eu adoraria vê-lo com umas gatinhas, mas nisso não temos controle." – Estava séria ao falar.

"—Obrigado mãe." – Sorriu depois de se assustar com o depoimento dela.

"—De nada." – Sorriu. "—Mas onde está L?"

Nove meses depois. Cinco e quarenta e cinco da tarde, apartamento de Mail.

"—Porra, cara. Por que está enrolando tanto?" – Mello estava esparramado no sofá, com suas roupas típicas. Saboreando um pedaço de chocolate. Seu tom, como sempre, era raivoso.

Matt estava em pé a sua frente. Tinha as mãos nos bolsos do jeans surrado, trajava uma blusa listrada horizontalmente alternada entre preto e vermelho, as botas negras e acolchoadas estavam em visível desgaste e o cigarro queimando em sua boca realçava seu ar pensativo. Retirou a mão direita do bolso e a encaminhou até seu vício, deu uma tragada forte e espirou a fumaça rejeitada de seus pulmões. Nada respondeu. Apesar de muitas respostas povoarem sua cabeça.

"—Diga logo. Near está achando que já algo errado com ele. Não gosta dele, é isso?"

"—Eu o amo." – Caminhou a passos despreocupados até o cinzeiro sobre uma mesinha perto da janela. Depositou lá o resto de seu prejudicial vício.

"—Mas não ao ponto de se tornar vampiro." – Pensou altamente Keehl.

"—Mello, amo Nate mais do que a mim mesmo." – Confessou. "—E ele foi o melhor acontecimento da minha vida, mas ele é tão perfeito e eu sou tão errado."

"—Ahh, não me venha com esse moralismo piegas."

"—É verdade cara. Eu não sou 'um bom lugar' para o Near."

O loiro levantou-se. Parecia calmo. "—Não acha que me sinto assim com relação a L? Enquanto ele faz de tudo para seguir as regras eu faço planos maquiavélicos. Mas que droga! Se o próprio L não liga, por que raios eu vou?"

Observava Mihael com interesse.

"—Se ele me quer perto: Eu ficarei. Se ele se sente bem e eu também: Que se Fo** o mundo." – Dirigiu-se a porta. "—Devia pensar no 'moleque' e não nos outros." – Abriu o acesso.

Nate estava parado do lado de fora. Escutava tudo.

O chocólatra tomou um susto.

"—Obrigado Mello." – Começou o albino. "—Você é estranhamente legal." – Confessou.

"—Tá." – Esse era seu jeito de dizer: "Disponha". "—Tô indo. Vou esperar L no aeroporto." – E sumiu pelos corredores do condomínio.

"—Desculpe por ser 'perfeito'." – River estava visivelmente triste. "—Mas eu posso mudar." – Sugeriu. Não conseguia se mexer.

O ruivo caminhou até o outro, abraçando-o forte. "—Acho que Mello está certo."

"—Sim. Ele está." – Retribuiu o gesto com um leve riso.

Aeroporto internacional de Londres. Oito da noite.

Uma figura alta, de cabelos negros e bagunçados e de pele morbidamente alva caminhava meio curvado pela multidão. Procurava por Keehl.

Mello havia o avistado de longe. Aqueles últimos trinta dias haviam sido suplícios. Andou a passos largos até Lawliet se jogando nos braços deste sem nenhuma timidez.

Os outros ao redor olhavam com censura àquele ato.

"—Tive saudades." – Revelou o loiro.

"—Eu também, mas você não quis ir comigo." – Reclamou.

"—Tinha coisas para resolver." – Soltou o outro. "—E como minha mãe está?"

"—Adorando Paris. Acho que logo terá um padrasto."

"—Humm." – Não gostou muito da idéia.

"—E Matt e Near?"

"—Consegui."

"—Tem certeza?"

"—Sei 'dobrar' aquele ruivo."

"—E a mim também."

"—Ahh... Você eu 'dobro' e faço outras coisas também." – Sussurrou erótico.

"—Acho que pertenço a você."

Mihael sorriu. "—Vamos para a boate. Tenho um 'presentinho' para você. "—Puxou o outro pela mão até a saída.

"—Adoro seus 'presentes'." – Deixou-se levar.

L, Mello e seus subordinados haviam se deslocado novamente de lugar. Estavam em uma nova casa noturna: A Torre. Afinal as outras três passavam por reformas e o moreno ainda não queria mudar de cidade ou país. O lugar, assim como os antigos, era interligado com uma casa que por sinal era bem grande e de designer neogótico.

Os dois entraram na casa rapidamente.

Mello tinha pressa para chegar ao quarto.

"—Calma Mello. Não precisa mais dessa impaciência." – Afirmou já se pondo em frente a porta.

Keehl o obrigou a largar as malas dando beijos urgentes em todo o pescoço alvo a sua frente. "—Mas com você eu tenho." – Explicou-se. "—Nem a eternidade é o suficiente." – Suas mãos ousadas passeavam por debaixo do blusão branco.

"—Ahnm... Você algum dia... Uhnm... Já teve juízo?"- Tentava se concentrar em abrir a porta.

"—Eu passei um mês sem você. Não sentiu minha falta?" – Deu uma pausa em seu arroubo repentino. Estava meloso.

"—Claro que sim." – Conseguiu destrancar a entrada e puxou o menor para dentro. Trancou tudo novamente e encaminhando o loiro até a cama de casal, rebolou-o sobre está. "—Agora..." – Retirava a blusa longa. "—Você é que é meu."

Um riso libertino se apossou dos lábios de Keehl. "—Sou sim." – Retrucou lúbrico.

Lawliet retirou seu blusão branco deixando visível seu bíceps definido. Abaixou-se sôfrego em Mello e dava pequenos mordiscadas na parte do abdômen que ficava a mostra pela camiseta de couro. Desabotoou e abriu rapidamente o flash da calça negra do menor. Retirou está com destreza juntamente com os botas chamativas de Mihael. Arrancou a unhadas a camisa do mais novo.

Mello deliciava-se com aquela selvageria cuidadosa. "—Ahnm... rápido." – Choramingou totalmente entregue.

"—N-ã-o." – Expôs imoral. "—Você sempre me tortura." – Suas palavras eram proferias calmas e pausadamente. "—Agora é minha vez." – O tom era levemente irônico.

O loiro só conseguia sorrir. Na realidade adorava quando L tomava o controle da situação. E sentir aquelas mãos frias passearem por seu corpo seminu era realmente instigante. "—Pode. Uhnm... me torturar como quiser." – Falou rouco.

"—Bom saber." – O moreno estava dominado pelo desejo e o cheiro irresistível que emanava de Mello só fazia isto aumentar.

Abriu a calça jeans, rebolando-a em algum lugar do quarto assim que a retirou.

Mihael enlaçou a bacia do mais velho com as próprias pernas, fazendo, com o contato, seus sexos roçarem. Embora separados pelas roupas íntimas.

"—Ahnm..." – Gemeram em uníssono.

Por algum motivo desconhecido o corpo de Keehl, para Lawliet, parecia quente, apesar de sua condição vampírica, e inigualavelmente tentador e tóxico. Suas mãos se dirigiram levemente à única peça que tentava cobrir aquele corpo febril. Brincava lascivamente com as perspectivas do outro. Passava as mãos pelas coxas, ia até os joelhos e subia até o interior das pernas alvas e vezes outras se esbarravam no membro ereto do menor.

"—L... já ta bom." – Choramingou. "—Eu quero tudo." – Suplicava.

"—Só quando EU quiser."

"—Uhnm." – Reclamou. A verdade é que aquilo tudo estava muito bom, mas sempre fora muito afoito e aquele joguinho erótico do moreno estava acabando com o pouco de juízo que tinha.

Lawliet retirou a cueca negra lentamente, fazia questão de encostar as mãos na pele trêmula. Assim que o despiu por completo ficou a observar aquele ser que havia se tornado seu vício predileto.

Mihael estava inebriante. Os cabelos úmidos, pela comunal chuva londrina, estavam espalhados pelo colchão fofo, a boca visivelmente seca estava entreaberta em um desespero semi-mudo por fôlego, o peito ofegante só fazia tudo aquilo se realçar ainda mais. O corpo jovem e bem dotado, que nunca mais envelheceria, tremia a tanta excitação. "—L... por favor..."

Este sorriu lúbrico. Abaixou-se lambendo toda a extensão do membro do menor, arrancando deste espasmos involuntários. Com a mão direita abriu as pernas do mais novo.

Keehl movia seus quadris desesperado em direção ao amante. Prendeu L pelos cabelos de forma decidida, enlaçou seus dedos nos fios negros com bastante força. "—Eu quero..." – Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de enterrar-se na boca do maior. Movia-se freneticamente, deslizava-se por aquela boca macia, úmida e que se estreitava malvadamente contra seu membro.

O moreno teve que fazer força para conseguir controlar o loiro. Lambeu os lábios provando da lubrificação do namorado.

Nesse momento as coxas do chocólatra tinham se colado e Mello, com sua sanidade 'pelos ares', começava a se masturbar desesperadamente gemendo o nome do maior com os olhos cerrados.

O moreno força Mihael energicamente a parar de se tocar e com um movimento brusco descola os joelhos do mais novo. Observava desejoso aquelas pernas.

Keehl o olha com interesse e premeditando as ações do outro ínsita: "—Vem... morde."

Parecia que o mais velho estava esperando somente o aval. Alonga suas presas rapidamente e se aproximando da artéria femoral as penetrou impudicamente. O volume de plasma sanguíneo que enchia sua boca era devastadoramente perfeito em tudo. O gosto, a pressão, o cheiro... Tudo contribuía para o seu êxtase.

O moreno se deliciava com aqueles caninos fincados em sua virilha. Nunca imaginou quão ousado Lawliet poderia ser. Mas estava na hora de ter um pouco o controle da situação. Aproveitou que o mais velho havia lhe soltado e o obrigou a deitar na cama. "—Agora é minha vez." – Expôs desejoso enquanto distribuía beijos pelo corpo lívido sob o seu.

L fechou os olhos para saborear mais daquele momento. A verdade é que esse último mês fora suplício ao passar longe de Keehl, nem sabia ao certo como ficara tanto tempo sem o loiro. Entretanto o presente não importava apenas aquele momento deleitoso. Amava a forma instigante na qual Mello se comportava. Nem notou quando as presas deste se fincaram em seu pescoço. "—Ahh..." – Mihael era o único a lhe provar daquela forma tão sedutoramente macabra. L apertava-se contra o amante para aumentar a intensidade da mordida enquanto esfregava-se em Keehl em uma tentativa de alívio.

O chocólatra adorava aquele sangue de gosto estranhamente confuso, contudo o que necessitava era sentir os lábios gélidos do maior de encontro aos seus. E assim o fez. Em um segundo sua língua já estava dentro da boca de L.

As hemoglobinas de gostos divergentes se uniam e se tornavam homogêneas com o valsar libertino daquelas duas línguas ousadas.

"—L..." – Gemeu o observando. "—Sabe o que quero..."

Este apenas deu um riso simétrico enquanto observava com interesse aquela face ariana¹. Alternou suas posições, agora ficava sobre e entre as pernas do loiro. "—Se é isso que..." – Ajeitou-se na entrada estreita. "—Quer... hum..." – Completou-se adentrando Mello sem nenhum pudor. "—Você é tão... ahnm..." – Tentava ir lento, porém aquele local era tão acolhedor que o seu raciocínio era quase impossível. Logo a cama rangia com a velocidade dos movimentos.

Mihael estava arrebatado, sentia o outro tocar-lhe fundo, puxava o outro com as mãos para invadir-lhe com mais força e urgência. Estava louco, mas era esse o poder que Lawliet exercia sobre si, apenas o cheiro do outro lhe incitava as vontades mais profanas.

Os dois chegaram às seus cumes ao mesmo tempo. Seus corpos davam espasmos enquanto trocavam beijos apaixonados. O êxtase fora inigualável. Os lábios se tocavam com pressa em imitação às mãos inquietas. Parecia que se parassem de se apalpar haveria uma separação de ambos. Estava claro que aquele desespero era ínfimo diante do tempo que lhes aguardavam. O infinito esperava pelos dois...

**FIM.

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**Ariana¹:** Analogia a simetria perfeita do rosto dos germânicos (afinal sabe-se que Mello é de origem alemã.)

* * *

**N/A²:**

*Última nota da fic...* y.y. espero que tenham gostado, eu esperava fazer uma dark lemon, mas infelizmente o romance e o SONO não deixou .. Porém eu gostei.

Gostaram do fim que o Mello teve? . Acharam mesmo que o L iria "ficar na mão"? hahahahaha.

Adorei fazer personagens OOC *_*, mas se não gostou: FODA-S° XP. *sorri amavelmente* afinal essa PORR* é minha ^^''. Quer dizer.. acho que estão.. ô.ó

Acho q é isso . E que os 4 curtam a eternidade... hahha

Kissus da Mello

**Hora do Merchan:**

Pra qm gosta do BB eu fiz uma LxBB se quizerem ver, o nome é Sweet!

**Agradecimentos:**

Ao Reece River(Ismael), por ter engolido o orgulho masculino e ter começado a ler e me perturbar por atualizações no MSN.

Ao Gui, por ter parado de só dar em cima da minha irmã e ter começado a ler tbm.

A Toynako, na qual dediquei essa fanfic.

Ao slipknot, por existir e me inspirar nas lemons (nada a ver, mas é verdade)

A thy, por ser thy.

E principalmente a quem acompanhou desde o começo e mandou _REVIEWS_.

DOMO ARIGATOU.

*Pensando* - Que piegas... ¬¬' fuuuiiii...

_Reviews_... hein?


End file.
